OneSided love
by YuYoLS
Summary: What would Gray do when Juvia is suddenly not stalking him anymore? I know there are not alot of Juvia's fan...but I'm in love with them. So no matter if its a bad story. I'ma continue stories about them as well as LucyxNatsu :D Please read though. The story line is really good. An onesided love that one can't really obtain. A story that will touch your heart with sadness andlov
1. Clubbing

**One-sided love**

Juvia Point of view

It was all about him. Everything to me...was him. I don't know if this is happiness or if its saddness and pain. All that counts to me...is to see him; as long as I can see him that's all it matters. Juvia will be happy if Gray-sama is happy.

Normal Point of View

Juvia was sitting down in the guild where Lucy usually sits. Mirajane handed her a drink and smiled like usual.

"Juvia! Cheer up!" Mirajane smiled, "There will always be a guy out there who will love you more than Gray."

"But Gray-sama is...he is the first one to-" She was cut off.

"Juvia!" Levy smiled, "They may be the first but there will always be more."

"But Gray.." Juvia was whining.

"Juvia...I'm sorry but I don't know who to support. Lisanna's my sister." Mirajane smiled, "Although I though she'd still be into Natsu...she's so into Gray..." Mirajane stared at the sulking blue haired girl.

"Gray and Lisanna aren't dating for real Juvia...their just...going out." Lucy appeared, "Cheer up you still have chance."

"I thought Lucy was my rival-" Juvia said, "And Lisanna's my friend."

"Huh." Lucy sighed, "I have an idea!" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Good!" Levy smiled.

"What?" Mirajane smiled, "You girls can have fun, I need to go talk to master." The white haired girl walked off.

"Juvia!" Lucy smiled, "You want to go clubbing?"

"LUCY!" Erza's demonic voice entered behind them, "Clubbing you say?"

"Ah!" Lucy shrieked, "Erza?"

"Who else is it?" Erza smirked, "I'll come too."

"Clubbing?" Juvia asked, "Whats that?"

"Your so innocent." Levy smiled, "Get ready tonight! Make sure you wear a sexy dress."

"Sexy?" Juvia asked.

"Of course." Lucy smiled.

"Hehe." Erza smiled, "I've got many dress. Do you guys want any?" She asked.

"Give one to Juvia!" Levy smiled, "I don't think she's got many. Besides, she only impresses Gray, her only dress was that blue one which is old now." Levy smiled, "Get her a new one."

"Of course." Erza smiled sneakly.

"I guess." Juvia said.

"Gray." Lisanna held her cup of ice cream while sitting in front of Gray at the Cafe store, "Was there anyone in your mind while I was gone for 2 years?" Lisanna smiled.

"Ah..." Gray sighed, "I didn't really think of anyone besides myself." Gray sighed.

"Aww." She whined, "That's so cute." She smiled, "So tell me...what do you think of Lucy?" She asked.

"She's a friend a team mate, and Natsu's soon to be mate." Gray replied.

"True." Lisanna looked at the window, "What about Juvia?"

"Juvia?" Gray stared at her, "JUVIA? Were not even close."

"Eh? But the way you look at her may be an unnoticable love?" Lisanna smirked.

"Whatever." Gray said, "I'm on a date with you Lisanna."

"True. So do you like me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He was straight forward.

"Don't tell me its because you don't want me to ruin Natsu and Lucy's relationship?" Lisanna asked.

"Not really." Gray denied.

"Then...how can I entertain you Gray? You seem so...distant and hard to reach." She said.

"So Lisanna?" Gray smirked, "Since when have you wanted to entertain me?" Gray asked.

"Since I noticed that Gray wasn't into me anymore...you remember? When you confessed to me before I left? Well...I never had a chance to reply to you." She smiled.

"I see." Gray smiled, "So your interested in me." He leaned forward to look at her in the eyes.

"Yes, Gray." She smirked. As soon as his lips became closer to Lisanna's a blue light caught Gray's eyes. Juvia was walking by with a beautiful smooth sparkly dress. Onesided long sleaves and her back showing her light skin. Having the setting sun shine upon her dress, and making her blue hair reflect towards the cafe window where Lisanna and Gray's window.

"Isn't that?" LIsanna and Gray's head turned towards the window and stared at the woman who looked depress but showed her shine.

"Juvia?" Gray stared, "Where's she's going?"

"Isn't it weird? She hasn't been stalking you for a while hasn't she?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah." Gray stared as the depress girl in the dress walked down the street.

"Well." Lisanna smiled, "What were we about to do?" Lisanna asked.

"Ah..." Gray sighed, "Maybe next time Lisanna..." He put on his jacket remembering what he told Juvia the other day.

"What? Your not going to walk me home?" She asked.

"Ah, well I'ma have to drop you off fast." He grabbed her hands and began to drag her all the way to Fairy Tail.

"Huh..." Lisanna sighed, "What a pain."

"Lisanna!" Mira stared, "I'm surprised your here early."

"Yeah, because of Gray." Lisanna said.

"Hey, where is Erza?" Gray asked.

"Why?" Mirajane asked.

"She has information." Gray said.

"She went to the club with Juvia, Levy, and Lucy." Mirajane said.

"Ah!" Lisanna sighed, "They didn't invite me?" Lisanna asked.

"Hey Hey Lisanna. We got a mission to go on tonight." Mirajane smiled, "Were leaving soon go pack your things." Mirajane said.

"Hai!" (Yes) Lisanna sighed, "By Gray." She kissed his cheeks.

"Yeah." Gray said then staring back at Mirajane, "Mira-"

"Yes Gray. I understand. Its really up to you on what you feel." Mirajane said.

"I actually feel really lightened up with her." Gray smiled, "But, I think I better apoligize to Juvia.." Gray said.

"Huh...go with your heart Gray." She walked off.

"ahh...this is so troublesome." Gray dragged himself out of Fairy Tail and found a dragon Slayer doping around trying to find their womans.

"Gajeel...Natsu..." Gray stared, "Whats wrong with you all?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR FACE GRAY!" Natsu yelled, "WHERE IS LUCY!" He yelled.

"I heard she went to a club." Gray replied all laid back and all.

"CLUB?" Gajeel yelled, "WHICH ONE? THE ONE AT NORTH?"

"Thats the only one!" Natsu yelled, "LETS GO!" Natsu began yelling.

"WAIT SALAMANDER!" Gajeel ran as well.

"Huh!" Gray sighed, "WAIT!" Gray ran.

"So...Juvia?" Lucy sat beside her, "You like it so far?" Erza and Levy were dancing on the dance floor.

"Yeah." Juvia replied.

"Well you know Juvia." Lucy stared at a man with a drink in his hands, "That man over there seems to have been staring at you for a while.

"Why?" Juvia asked not even paying attention.

"Hehehe." Lucy giggled, "I'll leave so he can come over." She walked off grabbing a drink on the way.

"So...beautiful." The man sat down, "My name is Rogue Cheney." (Sorry Kinda OCC for him ish)

"Yeah.." Juvia sighed, "My name is Juvia Loxar." She replied then staring at the man with black hair and a sweet smile.

"Ahh... your a fairy Tail member?" He stared at her leg.

"Yeah." She blushed hiding her leg.

"I'm from Saber tooth." He smirked.

"Cool." She replied.

"Is there anything...your interested in?" He asked.

"Ah..rain...and maybe dolls?" She asked.

"Dolls?" He asked, "Really? Same here. I never really told anyone that. But...I never knew you'd...be interested in those stuff at this age as well." He smiled.

"Ah...I make them." She smiled enjoying it a little bit.

"Same." He smiled, "You want to go check them out? I've got some in town. My hotel is not too far from here." He smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled, "I just go to tell My friends first." She said.

"Okay, I'll be at the entrance." He saiid.

"Okay." Juvia walked down to Erza, "Erza...I'm going to go check out a dude name Rogue's dolls. So...I'm just telling ya'll I'm going." SHe said.

"Alright!" Erza smiled as she danced, "Go have fun."

"Thanks." Juvia ran out of the dance floor and to the lobby.

"LUCY!" Natsu ran in and passed Juvia.

"SHORTY!" Gajeel yelled and passed Juvia but stopped and ran back to Juvia, "Juvia. Whats up with you?" He stared at her.

"I'm going to go check out doll collection. Levy is in there, so go ahead." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah.." Gajeel ran in.

"Huh." Juvia smirked and soon Gray was walking pass her but stopped in front of her.

"Juvia." He said in a deep husky voice.

"Ah..." Juvia didnt look into his eyes instead she stared and wavered her eyes looking at the ground, "Gray-" She didn't add the sama.

"Huh...listen about the other day, I wanted to-" He was cut off.

"Juvia?" Rogue walked up staring at Gray, "You had a boyfriend?" Rogue asked.

"No!" Juvia blushed, "He's just a member of Fairy Tail. We work under the same guild." She said. Those words pained Gray for some reasons. Their not friends or are they anything.

"Actually, were friends with in the same guilds." Gray pointed out.

"Not really." Juvia smiled, "We only go on missions together when were asked to so...more like mission buddies when meant to." Juvia smiled.

"JUVIA!" Gray sighed, "Listen black haired who ever you are, I need to talk to my friend." He said.

"I can't." Juvia said honestly, "I'm going to go check out the collection at his hotel." She said.

"But." He was urged to just grab Juvia.

"Ah...Erza, Levy, and Lucy them are in the club. You should go join them." Juvia smiled trying to move on inside.

"Shall we go?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. I really want to see." Juvia smiled.

"Okay." He then took her hands and held it as they left the club leaving Gray in the lobby.

"Hotel did she say?" Gray stared back to look at the two of them leave, "Hotel? That doesn't sound..." Gray sighed, "Why is this even bothering me? She didn't even listen to me!" Gray yelled walking out the door to chase them.

"Wow this is a nice hotel." Juvia entered his room.

"I know." He smiled, "Where should we get started?" Rogue took off his jacket. And his smirk wasn't one that would be so kindly.


	2. Bringing my hopes up

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 1

"I can't." Juvia said honestly, "I'm going to go check out the collection at his hotel." She said.

"But." He was urged to just grab Juvia.

"Ah...Erza, Levy, and Lucy them are in the club. You should go join them." Juvia smiled trying to move on inside.

"Shall we go?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. I really want to see." Juvia smiled.

"Okay." He then took her hands and held it as they left the club leaving Gray in the lobby.

"Hotel did she say?" Gray stared back to look at the two of them leave, "Hotel? That doesn't sound..." Gray sighed, "Why is this even bothering me? She didn't even listen to me!" Gray yelled walking out the door to chase them.

"Wow this is a nice hotel." Juvia entered his room.

"I know." He smiled, "Where should we get started?" Rogue took off his jacket. And his smirk wasn't one that would be so kindly.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So..." Juvia sat on the couch, "Where is the dolls?" She asked.

"Hold up." Rogue smiled and searched in his suit case.

"You want me to help? I've been here for about an hour and you still can't seem to find it." She smiled walking beside him.

"Ah, sure." He smirked. As she was about to reach for one of his suit case he purposley landed his hands onto her. She gave him a stare as she blushed.

"Juvia..." Rogue smirked. He lightly touched her cheek and cupped it.

"Juvia...can't." Juvia replied but fell into his deep dark eyes.

"But you want to Juvia." He hypnotized her.

"But...I" Juvia was thrusted into a deep kiss with Rogue. His toungue searched her mouth but she wouldn't clearly let him in. He lightly began to neck her all over her face down to her breast.

"Ahh..." Juvia moaned, "I can't!" She pushed him, "I don't love you!" She cried turning away from him.

"Do you have anyone on your mind besides me?" Rogue asked and touched her shoulder. She shivered by his touch and stared back at him.

"I do." She replied, "He just...doesn't notice me." She cried.

"Why love a man who doesn't love you back?" Rogue asked.

"You know..." Juvia stopped her tears, "When I told him I loved him...he said I was scary." Juvia said looking down, "And that...he only like me as a friend." Juvia said.

GRAY-

"Shit." Gray ran all over the hotel trying to find them, "How did I loose them so easily?" He asked himself. He began knocking on every door asking if Juvia was there.

"HuH!" Gray was getting nervous. As he knocked on the door number 206 no one answer.

"Someones at the door." Juvia replied to Rogue.

"Just stay quiet." Rogue walked to her.

"Let me tell you this one more time Rogue." Juvia sighed, "If you touch me again...I'll definatly drown you." She replied.

"A girl like you should've known enough to not come to a guy's room." He replied.

"Answer the door." Juvia said.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled, "Is juvia here?" Gray was yelling.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia stared at the door. She stood up and started to walk but all of a sudden Rogue grabbed her hand and pushed her onto him. He began to touch her body. Sliding his hands onto her thighs and onto her women's spot.

"Ahhhh!" Juvia yelled, "Gray!" Juvia yelled. Soon Rogue forced a kiss onto her.

"Juvia.." Gray sighed and kicked the door open.

"Gray..." Juvia whispered with tears.

"DAMN YOU BASTARD GET OFF HER!" Gray grabbed Rogue's collar and punched him. He was still smiling and licked his blood on his lips. Gray grabbed Juvia and held onto her the bridal way.

"Your lucky Juvia." Rogue said, "You haven't lost your virginity." He smirked and watched Gray carry Juvia out.

"Bad ass." Sting replied walking over with a blonde chick.

"Your late." Rogue replied.

"Were you really into her? Or are you drunk?" Sting asked.

"I don't know...I never really met a chick like her." Rogue smirked, "I'm not drunk." He replied.

"She has a lover." Sting replied.

"She may like him...but he doesn't like her. And all I have to do is make sure she falls for me." Rogue replied.

"Goodluck with that." Sting brought the blonde to bed.

"Juvia." Gray let her down onto his bed in his apartment.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your in my apartment. Just rest." Gray replied.

"Take me to my apartment." Juvia replied, "I don't want to be a burden." Juvia said.

"Just stay still Juvia..." He replied sitting on the bed and watching her turn the other way. She purposly turned the other way so that he won't see her face.

"Juvia...Listen.." He heard her weeping, "About the other day...I wanted to apoligize..." He said, "I just don't know what came upon me."

"Its alright." He heard her reply, "It was the truth anways." She said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia locked her arms around his, "Lets go ride that!" She pointed to the ferris wheel.

"Ahh...Juvia...Lisanna and I are-" Gray was dragged into the ride. As soon as they were in there Juvia began to blush.

"Gray-sama...Juvia..is really in love with you." She stared away and the sunset making a bright light of red and orange.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Juvia!" She started yelling, "Is really in love with Gray-sama!" She said. He was speechless.

"Ahh...about that Juvia." He looked away, "Why? When did you started liking me?" He asked.

"Ehh..." She sighed, "Since we faught...when I first met you. When you showed me the sun." She blushed.

"Why? Why do you like me?" He asked.

"Because...Gray...Gray is himself. He doesn't have to hide. He helped me...realize what Fairy Tail is." She smiled.

"Sorry..but I'm not really interested Juvia." His heart wasn't really moved, "I'm still in love with Lisanna. I can't let her go.' Gray replied, "You should go find someone who will actually love you the way you want him too." Gray said.

"But..." Juvia was tearing alittle bit, "Juvia...Juvia...believes that you will love her!" Juvia said not reaching his eyes.

"Sorry Juvia. I'm not the one." He replied cruely but straight, "Besides I still think that Lyon likes you." He said.

"What makes you think he does?" Juvia asked.

"Because he's my brother like. We've been together forever. I know it when He's in love." Gray said.

"Juvia...can still make you fall in love with her though." Juvia convinced her self that she can still make Gray fall in love with her.

"Sure-" He smirked, "If you can try, but I still love Lisanna." He said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try." Juvia tried smiling. Hurting inside, Juvia slowly walked out of the Ferris Wheel and smiled at Gray.

"Hey Gray, I'm kind of hungry, so I'm going back." Juvia smiled as he noticed she left out the sama in his name, "But don't forget Juvia won't give up." She stated.

"Huh, Juvia...sorry again...but I won't give up on Lisanna." He replied staring at the blue haired girl walked off while waving.

"Taku..." Gray sighed but had a slight smile on.

"Idiot JUVIA!" Juvia yelled at her self in her apartment, "I'm such an idiot to realize that he doesn't really love me...I've fallen deep into this...that I couldn't realize.." She cried, "I'm an idiot!" Outside-it was raining, with long thunderstorms so Gray and LIsanna were stuck under the cabin.

"Listen Lisanna." Gray sighed.

"What Gray?" She smiled, "I heard you and Juvia had a talk..." She smiled.

*****They didn't know...no one knows that Juvia can hear any conversation in the rain. So now listening to the conversation Lisanna and Gray had made her more depress.

"Yeah...it was kind of scary to find out that she was in love with me. It was REALLY scary." He laughed.

"Really?" Lisanna smiled, "She loved you for so long though!"

"Maybe you should give her a message for me." Gray said, "Tell her that i'm sorry but i just want to be friends i like you as a friend i want it to be that way, just friends ... ok?" He smirked at Lisanna.

"Sure." Lisanna smiled as well.

"Idiot." She was in total depress, "I'm the biggest idiot." Juvia cried. making thunders roar.

"WHATS WITH THIS weather?" Natsu yelled.

"I'm worried..." Lucy stood under the cabin with Natsu.

"Ah, Flame brain!" Gray said with Lisanna.

"Oh! STRIPPER!" Natsu smirked, "Your with Lisanna...where's Juvia?" He asked.

"Oh, she went back to the guild." Gray replied.

"Lucy whats wrong?" LIsanna stared at the blonde girl spacing out.

"Ah..." Lucy stared at a girl sulking in the rain, "She looks alot like Juvia..." By now Juvia was out of her apartment and taking a walk in the rain.

"Juvia..." Lisanna stared.

"That is Juvia!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey beautiful." A black haired man brought her an umbrella, "A girl shouldn't be sulking in the rain. You'll get a cold."

"Sir..." Juvia replied in a soft voice, "Is the rain depressing?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied, "But...sometimes...it can be calming."

"Thanks." Juvia smiled and Walked out of the umbrella.

"Ahh!" Lucy was smirking, "That is so cute!" Lucy smiled and they watched Juvia walking off.

"Lets go find out who he is!" Lisanna smiled.

"Lets go!" Lucy ran to the man, "Whats your name sir?"

"My name is Rogue." he replied, "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah!" Lucy smiled, "Her name is Juvia."

"Can you do me a favor and send her to the club in about a week?" He asked.

"Of course!" Lisanna smiled. They were also carrying umbrella's, and now walking back to the cabin they wondered.

"Where was Juvia going?" Natsu asked.

"Were not sure?" Lucy said, "But...I'm still very worried about her." Lucy sighed.

"She'll be fine." Gray said.

"How do you know?" Natsu argued.

"Because...Juvia is strong right?" Gray asked, "Anyways, lets just hang out here for awhile." Gray said.

"Idiot.." Juvia walked down the road with the rain. It was raining for the last 5 days.

5** days later after the confession AT THE GUILD**

"Hey has anyone seen Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"No." Erza replied, "Didn't she take a mission?" Erza asked.

"No.."Lisanna said, "I need to tell her something."

"I really don't think you should tell her." Gajeel was sitting behind Team Natsu's table, "Juvia is sick." He was anger for some reason.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, "Shhh."

"What's wrong?" Lucy was worried.

"What?" Gray asked, "Someone's kind of pissed." Gray said out of sarcasm.

"I am." Gajeel stared at the ice cold mage, "Juvia...can hear every conversation in the rain...I'm sure she heard something she doesn't want to know." Gajeel said, "I'm going to check on her." Gajeel stood.

"Huh..." Levy walked with him.

"I'm coming too!' Lucy yelled.

"If Lucy is going then I'm going!" Natsu followed.

"I'm coming." Erza said out of curiousty following them.

"I guess I'm going." LIsanna smirked.

"Then I'll go." Gray smirked.

"Huh..." Mirajane stared at Lisanna.

"AHHH!" The gang heard Juvia yelling in her apartment.

"Whats wrong with her?" They wondered. The skies weren't raining but they were gloomy.

"WHY?" Juvia yelled.

"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled, "Let me in!"

"Hhuh..." Juvia stared at the group as they enter her home.

"Yo." Gray said. Juvia began to break inside but she wavered her eyes away from him.

"What do you guys want?" Juvia asked cruelly.

"We came to check on you." Gajeel said, "You okay?"

"Yeah.." Juvia smiled, "I was kind of sick, but now I'm okay." Lucy came upon a letter on the table,

"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled, "THIS IS BIG!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" Natsu and the rest asked.

"SHHH!" Juvia yelled.

"Gray!" Lisanna sighed, "You wanna go on a date on Sunday?" Which was in 2 more days. Also the day of the clubbing. But who clubs on a Sunday? Apparently Fairy Tail does :D

"Sure.." Gray replied. No one heard them for everyone was all focused on Juvia.

"Ahh...This is a letter from...somene important...Lucy...I really don't want anyone to know." Juvia sighed, "I'll be at the guild tomorrow," Juvia sighed.

"Hehe." Lucy smiled, "If you say so." She smiled, "But I'll keep this a secret."

"Thanks."

"AWW!" Everyone sighed.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Juvia..." Gray sighed, "I didn't know you could hear everything in the rain..."

"I don't want to be filled with excuses." Juvia was breaking inside yet calming right now.

"It was last week Juvia...ah...please undersand..I am sorry. I shouldn't have told Lisanna to tell you that...I should have told you my self..." He replied. She didn't answer for she was crying, and she was breaking for he wasn't trying to make up anything...but he wanted to only make up for that time...by saying that. She was crying because still even now...he didn't want her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, "Its late...but are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." Thats all she could get out of her mouth.

"Okay then." He sighed getting off the bed and standing up to the couch and sleeping on the couch.

"Idiot..." Juvia whispered. (Such an idiot for having hopes again...why does he keep doing that?) Juvia asked herself, (Stop bringing JUVIA'S HOPES UP!) Juvia was angered.

* * *

How do ya'll like it? =D

Review please.


	3. The Key Chains

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 2

**END FLASHBACK**

"Juvia..." Gray sighed, "I didn't know you could hear everything in the rain..."

"I don't want to be filled with excuses." Juvia was breaking inside yet calming right now.

"It was last week Juvia...ah...please undersand..I am sorry. I shouldn't have told Lisanna to tell you that...I should have told you my self..." He replied. She didn't answer for she was crying, and she was breaking for he wasn't trying to make up anything...but he wanted to only make up for that time...by saying that. She was crying because still even now...he didn't want her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, "Its late...but are you hungry?" He asked.

"No." Thats all she could get out of her mouth.

"Okay then." He sighed getting off the bed and standing up to the couch and sleeping on the couch.

"Idiot..." Juvia whispered. (Such an idiot for having hopes again...why does he keep doing that?) Juvia asked herself, (Stop bringing JUVIA'S HOPES UP!) Juvia was angered.

* * *

Chapter 3

Gray POV

Am I an Idiot? Why do I care if she's hurt? I'm in love with Lisanna right? That guy...that bastard! Lucy set him up with Juvia...Rogue was his name?

Juvia should've known better. Why is she so sad for any ways? I mean I thought we talked it over?

Well it ain't my fault she's so sad...but yet...AH! My brain is melting!

Normal POV

Early that morning Gray woke up noticing that Juvia was gone.

"Juvia?" Gray asked, "Hello? Where did she go?' He sighed running out of his house stripped. Womens passing him laughed.

"AHH! My clothes!" He ran back in side and grabbed his clothes and started for the guild.

"Sorry Juvia." Lucy hugged Juvia.

"Its alright Juvia understands it was to cheer Juvia up." Juvia smiled, "I've decided to go...but I'll be back." Juvia smiled.

"Okay." Lucy replied, "I hope you'll learn alot...and become stronger Juvia. You're already strong but...come back stronger and find someone who can really love you." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah...So...I'll go talk to master." Juvia carried her letter to Master's office.

"Yeah, good luck." Lucy smirked.

"Well...you really didn't have to hide that from me." Natsu replied, "I heard the whole conversation." Natsu smirked.

"Yeah...I know." Lucy smiled, "But its just what a friend should do." Lucy smiled.

"Ul-tear...is it...?" Natsu asked, "I heard she's with Jellal and them too." Natsu said, "Will Juvia be okay?"

"She will. Besides...for Ul-tear to know Juvia...like sisters...is kind of hard to believe." Lucy smiled.

"Where's Gray?" Lisanna asked.

"Ah...we haven't seen him." Lucy replied. Soon the door was swung opened.

"GRAY!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu!" Gray ran over, (Stupid women, making me worried...where is she!) He thought, "Have ya'll seen Juvia? She jus disappeared?"

"She's in master's room." Natsu said.

"Gray." Lisanna said.

"Oh hold on Lisanna. I got to talk to Juvia." Gray said.

"Wait Gray! She's talking to master. Don't interuppt!" Lucy yelled.

"But...!" Gray sighed, "I can't wait anylonger." Something was bothering him as soon as he found the key chain that Juvia dropped at his house. It was the same as Ul's.

"Master...I'd like to go see Ul-Tear." Juvia smiled, "Since our mother was close...she'd like to talk to me about some sorts..." Juvia said.

"Jellal is an ally for right now...make sure you be careful though...being caught with him is very dangerous." Master Makarov said.

"Yes sir." Juvia was some what happy not seeing Gray so far.

"JUVIA!" Gray barged in.

"GRAY!" Master all of a sudden turned big and smashed Gray with his big hands.

"Master! I need to talk to Juvia! Its urgent." Gray replied.

"Ah...Gray." Juvia stared at the man who broke her heart, she was too happy to be upset.

"juvia, is this yours?" Gray showed her the key chain that showed water and Ice together.

"Yeah-" She stared at it and snatched it out of his hands, "Why do you have this?" She asked.

"You dropped it." He said, "Why do you have it? Ul had one too. My teacher." He said looking all serious.

"Yeah, I know..." Juvia said smiling, "Well then, master see you!" Juvia began to walk out but Gray grabbed her hands.

"Answer me why you have something that belongs to Ul!" Gray said.

"KIDS!" Master said, 'If you guys are having a love affair, please do it out side my office." Juvia gave Gray a glare then they both walked outside of Fairy Tail and the group stared at them.

"whats up with them?" Natsu stared.

"Gray..." Lisanna stared.

"Its my mom's." Juvia replied, "Anyways, I'm going on a vacation so I got to go pack before I miss my train." Juvia said with a smile.

"Wait!" Gray said, "Why does your mom have something like UL?" He asked.

"I don't know?" Juvia replied. She really didnt know why, she didn't want to tell Gray that her mom and Ul were friends, but she doesn't know why they both have this key chain.

"Oh..." Gray said, "Where are you going on your vacation?" Gray asked.

"To Lucifas." Juvia replied honestly. Gray was kind of bothered by the way Juvia wasn't really paying attention to him but the questions, "I'm going. See ya!" Juvia began walking off. She was really excited. Gray began to walk int o Fairy Tail and decided something on his own.

"Hey guys!" Gray yelled, "LETS GO ON A VACATION TO LUCIFAS!" He said. Lucifas was a beautiful place, and had the best water park, and best scenes of romance.

"Sounds good." Erza appeared.

"I agree!" Levy smiled at Gajeel.

"sure!" Lucy and Lisanna yelled.

"Lets GO!" Natsu yelled.

"So..." Master sighed, "You guys want to go to Lucifas?" He smirked at Gray, "Good luck and have fun." He smiled and watched his kids going to vacations, "That sneaky Gray." He smirked.

* * *

Hehehe but I kinda wanted more reviews but THIS IS FOR JUVIA AND GRAY fans :D

Who cares about review haha

Review3


	4. Define One-sided Love

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 3

"Its my mom's." Juvia replied, "Anyways, I'm going on a vacation so I got to go pack before I miss my train." Juvia said with a smile.

"Wait!" Gray said, "Why does your mom have something like UL?" He asked.

"I don't know?" Juvia replied. She really didnt know why, she didn't want to tell Gray that her mom and Ul were friends, but she doesn't know why they both have this key chain.

"Oh..." Gray said, "Where are you going on your vacation?" Gray asked.

"To Lucifas." Juvia replied honestly. Gray was kind of bothered by the way Juvia wasn't really paying attention to him but the questions, "I'm going. See ya!" Juvia began walking off. She was really excited. Gray began to walk int o Fairy Tail and decided something on his own.

"Hey guys!" Gray yelled, "LETS GO ON A VACATION TO LUCIFAS!" He said. Lucifas was a beautiful place, and had the best water park, and best scenes of romance.

"Sounds good." Erza appeared.

"I agree!" Levy smiled at Gajeel.

"sure!" Lucy and Lisanna yelled.

"Lets GO!" Natsu yelled.

"So..." Master sighed, "You guys want to go to Lucifas?" He smirked at Gray, "Good luck and have fun." He smiled and watched his kids going to vacations, "That sneaky Gray." He smirked.

* * *

Chapter 4

Juvia's Point of View

Juvia is excited. The feelings of being...free? Everything that has happened, has made me me. Every moment that brings me to Fairy Tail.  
Everything that...allowed me to meet these friends I have today.  
The only rain that will ever exist for me is the happy Rain.

Normal Point Of View

Sitting in the seats were Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Natsu. In the other section of seats were Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, and Happy and Charles.

"I think Juvia is here too." Gray sat up and turned his head left and right of the aisles.

"When did you start to care about Juvia?" Lucy smirked.

Gray blushed and stubbornly said, "It's not that. It's just that she has something that has to deal with my teacher." Gray muttered.

"Kyaa~" Natsu yelled, "I hate this train!" The drools were coming from Natsu's mouth.

"Natsu, you're being such a weakling." Happy giggles along with Lucy.

Erza drank her coffee like a royal, and as she laid the cup on the table, she let out a sigh, "Gray. Go find the girl." Erza smiled, "She's not allowed to be lonely." Erza was caring about Juvia and was watching out for everyone like a mother. Her tenderness sometimes touch your heart, but her furious evil moments are really frightening.

"Hey guys." Lisanna appeared.

Gray's eyes widen and smirked, "I didn't know you were coming?" He smiled.

"Of course, You usually chase me...so this time I'll chase you." Lisanna said standing with her suit case of vacation clothes.

"Well, you can go with Gray to go help out Juvia please." Erza requested.

"Why make things so complicated?" Lilly flew pass Lisanna and sat beside the rest of the cats.

Gajeel crossed his arms and said, "Let them be Lilly." Lilly nodded and began to talk with that group at that section.

"Shall we go?" Lisanna asked Gray.

Gray stood up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go." He escorted her to Juvia's section...where ever that was.  
As they reached Juvia's section, and as their eyes meet the aura around them was awkward.

"What? It's not like we were following you." Gray sat on the other end of Juvia along with Lisanna.

Lisanna lightly smiled and greeted, "Hi Juvia."  
Juvia just gave her a stare that made them awkward.

"Look." Lisanna started the conversation, "Erza said for us to make up and all for all our bad past...and I was hoping that we could work it out Juvia. I want to be friends...not enemies." Lisanna was those type of girls. When they feel like something is bothering their relationship, they got to fix it right away.

"Look." Juvia looked at Lisanna with her emotionless eyes and replied, "I have no intentions of wanting Gray if that's what you're trying to tell me." Juvia speaked in her soft voice.

Lisanna was undecided of what to say next.

"Hey," Gray slightly giggled, "Lisanna we're only here to find out how Juvia's related to Ul."

Lisanna stared at Gray who seemed to be interested in the issue, "Ok." Being a good girl Lisanna stayed quiet.

Before Gray could ask anything, Juvia said, "I don't know. If you want to know, maybe you should go ask them your-self."

"I don't even know where Ul-Tear is." Gray said.

"What do you need to find out?" Juvia was being cold. This was a side that Juvia has not shown to Gray, or anyone for a while now. Since...the phantom problem.

"I remember Ul telling me about that key chain Juvia...it's not normal." He emphasized.

"Well, no it's not normal. It's about me and Ul-Tear. It doesn't deal with you." Juvia closed her eyes, and said, "I'm going to sleep." Gray couldn't say anything else for the time being there. Still the awkward feeling surrounding the air.

"LUCIFAS stop!" The intercom said.

"Let's go." Lisanna 's hands were entwined with Gray's. Juvia's eyes never once looked at Gray. The anger of somewhat being betrayed a little was...painful. Juvia didn't know then who was really friends...or may it was just that her love was being taken away, and she felt hatred.

At the hotel, everyone waited for Juvia, Gray, and Lisanna.

"So everyone is here." Juvia smiled.

"Yo." Lucy waved at Juvia.

"Hi." Juvia blushed.

"JUVIA!" Lyon ran for her.

"Lyon?" Gray stared. As Lyon was running he tripped over a rock.

"How embarrassing in front of Juvia." Lyon blushed.

"Hey." Juvia smiled at Lyon.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone was having much fun in the waters and the rides. It was a real vacation that your family just...have fun. But Juvia who was having much fun dragged Lucy out of the water and they hid behind a big rock near the water slides.

"What's wrong Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"I need you to distract them...so I can leave." Juvia said.

The worried Lucy asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm heading towards Ul-tear's room. If you don't mind, cover up for me." Juvia smiled and carefully sneaking away.

Lucy sighed, and as she turned around, Natsu stood.

"Lucy, What about Gray? Don't you think he has the rights to know?" Natsu was being serious and all.

Blushing, Lucy replied, "What? I think this is best for Juvia. Because...Gray is really in love with Lisanna...and Juvia who is in the situation of a one-sided love...she has the rights to do what ever she feels like!" Lucy supported.

"I guess." Natsu sighed then as they stared at Gray and Lisanna who were flirting in the water. Lisanna splashed Gray and Gray hugged her.

"Lisanna?" Gray smiled cuppng her cheeks in his hands, "I don't think I want to ever depart from you..." He smiled happily, "I want my first...to be my last."

"Gray." Lisanna leaned into a kiss with Gray. As they kissed in front of the comrades, everyone blushed and cheered.

Natsu held onto Lucy's shoulder, "We don't know...how Juvia feels about anything."

"YOU guys don't know." Lucy replied with a worried and teared look in her eyes, "I know, how it feels like to be pained. And...have this one-sided love."

"How?" Natsu asked with his lame eyes, "Are you cheating on me?"

She smacked him across his head, "NO! It was that one time Natsu...remember when YOU rejected ME? Of course you do." She answered for him, "Because, that pain will always be remembered." She smiled.

"Sorry." He whined, "I was being stupid."

"Of course you were." She looked into his eyes and smiled, "But...that's what made us stronger. A issue that helps us. And you who came into his senses finally thought thorough and notice!" She sat down with him on the sand of shade.

"Then, explain her pain for me..." Natsu laid on her.

"This is the feeling of a painful heart break..." Lucy began...

_Everywhere you go, everywhere you turn, the feeling and thoughts and images is always there._

_Hearing the one you love, and knowing that they don't have the same feelings._

_Juvia...who is tearing from inside out because Lisanna was her friend. _

_You have to double think every moment because you don't know what will destroy a relationship._

_It seems like Juvia has double think everything through...and has given up...but the feeling will always be there._

_That feeling of brokenness...can never be cured unless someone who loves you come along side of you.  
There is that pain of sorrow. What Juvia is feeling inside, is like hell. Like a place where...you never imagine. _

_The depressed world, and it feels like you can just die. no...more like you're living but dead._

_The stabbing into the heart and the confusion in the brain brings you crushing down. _

_The unknown of who people really are, and the feeling of being embarrass for every where you turn everyone known what happened._

_Juvia is dying from the inside out. The aching when you look into your crushes eyes...and knows he doesn't love you.  
Yet...they keep giving you hope. They keep MAKING you fall for them over, and over, and OVER again._

Not only does it hurt, but it can break you. It's worse than dying. A broke heart is like a million shreds of false memories.  
Everything about your crush turns into a lie.  
It feels like in the world you've been living in was bogus, and that everyone is evil. 

_Again in Juvia's case, She likes to acts like she's fine and strong...but she's double thinking it. She knows that she can't ruin any of her relationship because she's scared that everyone will leave her-_

__"In that case..." Natsu said, "You love her don't you Lucy?"

"I love her." Lucy smiled, "Just like I love you."

"Why do you love her? DON'T TELL ME?" He smirked, "You like girls?" He teased.

Lucy punched him and smirked, "No, Natsu. Having a girl who is a friend...I can love them. I love them dearly. But you know why Juvia is special to love?" Lucy hugged him, "Because she loves everyone. She loves the guild. She loves me and you. She loves everyone's relationship. She respects them."

Natsu tickled Lucy, "Yeah." Natsu laid down beside Lucy, "I love her too Lucy. But I love you...more than I can ever love."

"Yeah?" Lucy smiled and stared at the clouds passing by.

_I see... That idiot _Gajeel was eaves dropping and Lucy and Natsu knew he was listening.

_That's the pain...one feels to be broken. No cheerleader. I think you're wrong. The feeling of being broken...is the feeling of being a ghost. _Gajeel described.

"HEH?" Levy yelled, "Why are you asking me about how I think about a broken heart?" Levy asked.

"Yeah." Gajeel was serious, "Since you are smart shorty."

Levy searched in her book, "A broken heart is where you're feeling..." She began to blush.

"I don't want to know about the book's definition! I want to know your definition!" Gajeel was blushing but being serious.

"Well if you're talking about Juvia..." Levy began to blush again, "Her broken heart is a one-sided love."

"One-sided?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait? How did you know I was talking about Juvia?" Gajeel asked.

"Because...we're all here to help her." Levy said.

"You're jealous." He smiled.

"I can't help it." Levy looked into his eyes.

Gajeel smirked, "Don't be. Levy...then maybe, you should just tell me...what you think about it...so that I'll know. So that I can know how you might feel sometimes." He said.

Her smile was a smile Gajeel always wanted to see.

One-sided love...and a broken heart...is

_This feeling is a feeling that you can die from._

_You can't ever recover from this...and it'll take years to get over._

_But you got to be strong to keep moving on_

_A one-sided love, is like a painful stab in the heart. It's a crushing and stabbing moment in life._

_It's like falling and having no one pick you up._

_It's like...you can never ever ever...EVER have what you want._

_Even though if one thing gets better something get's worse._

_Once you think that you're over him and once you hate him..._

_and then you see him_

_and everything about him makes you happy till you see him with her._

_Juvia...must be broken from inside out._

_Her emptiness...with no one to pick her up. With no one...to love her in this love. Maybe Lyon...but there is only that one person you love most._

_So everything...else becomes black and depressing._

_More than depressing..._

_more than dying..._

_It's an eternity of no light._

_A darkness from every corner._

_It'll keep haunting you..._

_No matter how much you try to move on...that love that made you fall so hard you're trying hard to climb up...but you keep slipping._

_and slipping_

_slipping_

_and falling deeper into this pit_

__"Are you telling me that you feel this?" Gajeel asked.

"I've never felt it...but every girl knows the description on love. The painful stab. We all know what that girl is going through." Levy said.

The curious Gajeel smirked, "Why?"

"Because...girls have this emotion that allows us to be a girl." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're one heck of a lover." Gajeel touched her hair.

From their talk...Lilly over heard and passed the definition to Happy who passed it on to Charles who passed it on to Wendy to Romeo.

"What?" Romeo asked, "What does this one-sided love have to do with us?" Romeo asked.

"I don' know? All I know is that that's what every one is talking about this.

"A One-sided love is-" Romeo said

"Why are you kids talking about love?" Lisanna asked.

"Because everyone is talking about it!" Romeo yelled.

"What does it have to do with?" Gray asked.

"Juvia." Wendy spilled out but she began cover her mouth, "Sorry." She covered up.

"Juvia?" Lisanna asked and turned her head to Gray.

"Oh." Gray pulled Lisanna in closer.

The awkward movements and aura around the entire the Lucifas amusement was awkward.

Why was everyone talking about it?

Where was Juvia?

What the hell is THIS ONE-SIDED LOVE THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT?

should I care? -Gray was thinking with confusion through out the entire time there.

* * *

Review


	5. you'e got no rights

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 4

"What?" Romeo asked, "What does this one-sided love have to do with us?" Romeo asked.

"I don' know? All I know is that that's what every one is talking about this.

"A One-sided love is-" Romeo said

"Why are you kids talking about love?" Lisanna asked.

"Because everyone is talking about it!" Romeo yelled.

"What does it have to do with?" Gray asked.

"Juvia." Wendy spilled out but she began cover her mouth, "Sorry." She covered up.

"Juvia?" Lisanna asked and turned her head to Gray.

"Oh." Gray pulled Lisanna in closer.

The awkward movements and aura around the entire the Lucifas amusement was awkward.

Why was everyone talking about it?

Where was Juvia?

What the hell is THIS ONE-SIDED LOVE THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT?

should I care? -Gray was thinking with confusion through out the entire time there.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ul-tear in her hotel handed Juvia a cup of lemonade.

Juvia just looked at her reflection in the cup, "Ul-tear?" Juvia asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do YOU mean?" Ul-tear smiled.

Juvia sat her cup down, "Ul-Tear...you said that my mom's key chain and you're will be like...a water dragon slayer."

"Yeah. But, you see Juvia. I'm not as successful with ice. I mean, I can use it perfectly well but I think that you may need this one day. And so I think it's best if you and Gray or Lyon use this." Ul-tear smiled holding her cup and she seemed to have been nervous for some reason.

"You want me...to use the key chains to create something as powerful as a dragon slayer?" Juvia asked staring at Ul's key chain.

"Yeah." She replied. Ul-tears black shiny hair blocked her eyes.

"Why?" Juvia asked.

"Because, I don't want to attach myself to YOU." Ul-tear said.

"I see." Juvia took the response with respect.

"Well," Ul-tear sighed in relief, "That was easier than I thought."

"You keep your key chain." Juvia said, "And I'll keep mine. Because I don't think I need a dragon slayer." Juvia smiled.

"What? WHY?" Ul-tear was confused. She couldn't understand for Juvia was weak. And Ul-tear was way stronger. Between the both of them, Juvia needs it most.

"This is water and Ice...but this...dragon slayer powers. Isn't worth it." Juvia said, "Especially...when this it the only think I have left of my mom...I want to keep my key chain. You should too." Juvia said.

"No Juvia." Ul-tear handed it Juvia, "My mom...wants me to give it to you. She wants me to give it to you and Gray."

Juvia began to blush, "Me and Gray?"

Ul-tear held Juvia's hands, "You know, you're like a younger sister to me because of our parents bond. We continue to live our parents bonds, and so...I'm sure my mom wants Gray to be part of the family as well." Ul-tear smiled, "Cause if you can't make him family...then I will have to."

"What?" Juvia's ears burned and she felt heat, " I'm taking this!" Juvia took the Keychain, "Thank you." Juvia bowed her head.

"Anything for you Juvia. So, don't be afraid to call me up anytime." Ul-Tear hugged Juvia. Juvia's heart was crying out loud. She never had anyone like that hug her with passion and a caring heart for Juvia.

"Thank-you." Juvia cried.

Getting late, Juvia walked to the amusement park and saw that everyone was filled with romance. Juvia just slipped a smile onto her face and walked to the group with out romance.

"What's up Juvia?" Erza was playing cards with some unknown people.

"Erza I'm heading up to the rooms, so you guys don't have to look all over for me." Juvia walked off and leaving Erza who was worried.

"The definition of...a one-sided love huh?" Erza stared, "I guess the only word that I can define is...Juvia."

_There is no comfort. None that can cover you warmly, and one that will tell you it's ok._

__Before Juvia could leave the amusement, someone ran towards her"Juvia!" Lyon grabbed Juvia's hands and on his knees he handed her a rose, "Listen Juvia...I love you." He was serious. Right in front of everyone.

"Juvia?" Lisanna stared.

"What's going on over there?" Gray walked with Lisanna there.

"What? It's the other Ice head." Natsu laughed with Lucy in his hands.

"I can help you!" Lyon stood onto his feet, "You can use me!" He said, "I want to be of some use for you." Lyon was begging. Juvia looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry Lyon, But...you have to try harder than that." Juvia removed her hands from his and as she turned she saw Gray. Her eyes wavered and looked away from his eyes.

"That means I have hope!" Lyon smiled and ran off to go plan out more romance for Juvia and him. Juvia didn't know what to say to everyone who was looking at her.

"Uh...I'm going to the hotel room, so you guys can hang around here." Juvia turned and walked off again.

"Huh." Gajeel let out a deep sigh and stared at the stripper who was naked somehow.

"Gray your close." Lisanna blushed.

"MY CLOSE!" He yelled but as his eyes closed in on Gajeel, Gray understood what it meant.

"Hey Lisanna, what else do you want to do?" Gray asked as a gentle men.

"Well..." Lisanna sighed, "Let's go rest in the room." She requested.

"Ok." He smirked. As they walked to their room, Lisanna gave a forceful kiss upon Gray who kissed her back. He moved his hands up her hips and she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and as he pushed her onto the bed, she smirked.

"Wait." Lisanna said, "We shouldn't."

"OK." He sat up and sighed.

"Gray...what do you feel about Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"Not much...I mean, you know friends and all." Gray said and pinched Lisanna's cheeks, "But I don't want anyone but you Lisanna. If you break my heart...I don't know what I'd do." He smiled. She just smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheeks.

"Can you get out?" Lisanna smirked, "I'ma take a shower, so you should go have fun with the rest." Lisanna smiled hugging him and pushing him out the door, "See you tonight Gray." She giggled.

"Yeah." Gray smiled, and as he hears Lisanna walk to the bathroom he turned to look at the blue haired girl who was talking to the maid of the hotel.

"What's up with them?" Gray stared. Then as he took a step, Juvia stared to meet his eyes and she again wavered her eyes away from his.

She ignored him and kept talking to the maid, "That's how I want it tonight." Juvia smiled, "Make sure that it's only me and him." Juvia smiled. Gray over heard and was curious.

"Thank you." Juvia watched the maid leave and noticed that Gray was still standing there against Lisanna's door. Juvia's door was beside Lisanna's and now Juvia doesn't know what to do. Whether she walks away from her room and hang outside, or stay in her room and plan everything out? Juvia hated him. Juvia couldn't get over him. Juvia was empty and didn't want to say anything.

And so in order to show him she was mad she walked to him and turned to her door and opened up the door to her room. As she was about to close it, Gray slips his feet onto the door.

"Ouch." Gray smirked, "May I come in?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't know you." Juvia replied, "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

Gray laughed, "Quit joking Juvia," He smiled and then he just suddenly allowed himself into her room.

"I didn't say you could come in." Juvia said.

"Are you mad at me?" Gray asked closing the door behind him, "I thought you said that we we're still friends, and that you'd still be here for me?"

"I still am. Just not as close." Juvia said giving him the evil eye, "Look, if you don't get out...I will tell Lisanna you were here." Juvia said.

"But you won't." Gray said sitting on her bed, "If you do...then I'll tell her that you seduced me into the room." He smirked.

"Make this conversation quick!" Juvia was angered.

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

He smiled and asked, "Why?"

"Because, you're willing to forget everyone in the guild just for her. Just so she won't dump you." Juvia said.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

"Not jealous, just pained. I'm trying to get over you." Juvia was being honest but hateful.

"K. I"m just here to let you know Juvia that I really love Lisanna." Gray said, "And, I have no intentions to ever leaving her. But I do care about you as a friend, so please treat me like a friend." He begged.

"I can't." Juvia said, "Because, then, Its like you're making me your dog. I don't want to be slaved around. And you're my EX friend Gray. I know that you're doing this to pity me. So I'm telling you, you don't have to force yourself to make me feel better. Cause never will I ever need you in my life again to feel happy." Juvia said.

"Ouch." He smiled, "Well, I'm shocked..." He giggled, "Then, I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Sure." Juvia didn't look at him leave.

"Oh by the way. I'm sorry about the scary thing. I should have told you instead of others." Gray said repenting.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Juvia sighed, "Just get out so that I can sleep." Juvia's hair blocked her eyes which held tears.

"Girls...never look good when they cry." Gray said holding the door knob.

Juvia turned her back from him who was looking at her as he was about to open the door. Juvia couldn't help it anymore and she ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower and cried. Gray who hasn't left yet stood at the door and sighed.

_I had no rights to tell her that..._Gray thought.

_He had no rights to tell me to not cry! _Juvia thought tearing down, _He changed just for Lisanna...and now changing back and telling me what he always tell me... this hurts. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm tired of seeing him. and hearing about him!_

__Coming out of the shower Juvia's wet hair and swollen eyes and her white robe.

"Your out." Gray stood up from the bed.

"What are you still doing here?" Juvia asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Gray said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Get out." Juvia looked away.

"Bye." Gray was outside and as he was about to close the door from the outside, he stared back at Juvia who was sexy with the robe, he frowned.

"Sorry." Gray whispered.

"There's no need to be sorry." Juvia yelled for him to hear. He closed the door and sighed with a hard day he had.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna was standing there.

"Lisanna!" Gray yelled.-GOT CAUGHT

* * *

Review^_^ if you love Gruvia


	6. Harden Barrier of Ice

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 5

_I had no rights to tell her that..._Gray thought.

_He had no rights to tell me to not cry! _Juvia thought tearing down, _He changed just for Lisanna...and now changing back and telling me what he always tell me... this hurts. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm tired of seeing him. and hearing about him!_

Coming out of the shower Juvia's wet hair and swollen eyes and her white robe.

"Your out." Gray stood up from the bed.

"What are you still doing here?" Juvia asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Gray said.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Get out." Juvia looked away.

"Bye." Gray was outside and as he was about to close the door from the outside, he stared back at Juvia who was sexy with the robe, he frowned.

"Sorry." Gray whispered.

"There's no need to be sorry." Juvia yelled for him to hear. He closed the door and sighed with a hard day he had.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna was standing there.

"Lisanna!" Gray yelled.-GOT CAUGHT

* * *

Chapter 6

"Lisanna!" Gray knocked at her doors, "Open. Really, it's not what you think it was!" Gray yelled.

Juvia opened her door and Gray stared at the girl who was wearing a blue sily one-sided shoulder hold. She rolled her eyes at Gray and she walked pass him.

"FIX THIS JUVIA!" Gray yelled.

"I'm only going to fix this because I don't want you to kill your self." Juvia was a caring and she was always one step ahead. She knew that if he didn't get Lisanna back, then he will threat to kill himself. And he would really do it. Ever since he dated Lisanna, he changed. From being positive to falling negative with love.

"Lisanna!" Juvia knocked. Suddenly the door opened and Lisanna stared at Gray.

"Only Juvia can come in." Lisanna said letting Juvia come in.

"SO..." Juvia sat on her bed, "Look, I would never want Gray. He really loves you and that's that. I have no interest in a guy who is willing to let him self stoop so low just for a girl. I don't want him Lisanna. We didn't do anything. He was just rejecting me Lisanna. Get the point." Juvia was being emotionless. No matter how people are...like Juvia being nice, they can't always be nice when the button is being pushed.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Lisanna said.

"Then why're you mad at him? Forgive him cause he's gonna kill him self." Juvia said.

"That's not what I want to talk about. Its not about what ya'll did or whatever. I love him. I really do. But he's losing his friends because he's too in love with me. I don't want him to be lonely. You get it? I liked it when he was there for everyone. And I guess...he changed alot." Lisanna said.

"I'm not that interested in your love story Lisanna. I'm just here for my friends. Even if you guys are like my EX friends. But you guys are asking for help, and I will help you. By tell you Lisanna, that if I was in Gray's position too...I would keep my loved one close. Even if you guys won't be with each other forever, you guys have fairy Tail to keep you guys comfort." Juvia said.

"It's not really your business Juvia. No offense. But, you don't know what I'm going through." Lisanna said.

"I wasn't trying to get in your business I was just trying to give you advice like you asked for." Juvia was boiling her anger from inside out.

"Well, Juvia, I guess its just kind of weird because with you having feelings for him too...yeah, it wouldn't seem that right Juvia." Lisanna said.

"I'm confused Lisanna. Are we talking about YOU or me?" Juvia asked.

"Both of us. I want to be friends, I want to be with Gray but I don't want him to be kept in my cages." Lisanna said.

"Lisanna," Juvia smiled, "Why do you think I'm trying so hard to give up Lisanna? I have my own ways of trying not to interfere. I don't want to be apart of your love drama story. I'm going to leave because I'm very furious with you right now. Ok? I mean, I need to be alone with my thoughts just like you need to be alone with your thoughts. I have my decisions and you have yours. Your smart Lisanna. Don't involve me into a problem...just because you want him to change. I know I wanted to get involve in Gray's life...but Lisanna, you don't know how I feel too." Juvia stood up, "Let's take a break from each other too." Juvia walked out and Gray walked in to see Lisanna.

"Lisanna." Gray kissed her.

"Gray..." Lisanna hugged him, "I don't know...what to do about this anymore." She cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I forgive you and love you every time I see you."

His eyes were filled with sorriness "I'm sorry Lisanna."

"I love you Gray. Don't leave me...ever." She kissed his mouth. He began to pull her closer to him, and on the bed, she pushed her self on top of him.

"Wait." Gray stared at her, "Are you really ready for this?" He asked.

"We've known each other for so long." Lisanna was crying a little bit, "I want you to be mine." She was like a baby.

"No." Gray sat up and wiped the tears off her face. As she was still sitting on top of him, "Lisanna...why don't you see you're hurting me more...than anything?" his smile was weak and sad.

Sniffing, Lisanna asked "What do you mean?"

"Lisanna." Gray being harsh and pushed her onto the bed. Now being on top of Lisanna, Lisanna's heart stated to beat. Gray smirked and leaned down to give her a kiss but failed. She moved her face to the side. Gray stared and got off of her. Sitting on the bed, Gray let out a sigh and with his heart broken and his hair blocked his eyes from his brokenness.

"I don't support you and Natsu." Gray said, "Lucy...and Natsu...are one couple that are one of a kind. After you were gone... the only one who could pull him back up so high...is Lucy." Gray put his shirt back on.

"Sorry Gray." She cried.

"I knew that you can't get over him Lisanna. When you're in love with someone...it's not like you can get over them that quick. But Lisanna, you shouldn't have used me as a rebound." Gray sighed closing his eyes, "You not only broke my relationship with everyone...and me...but yourself with the whole guild too."

Gray walked out of her room. The ice...had harden. The barrier of the broken heart ice, will always stay cold...and it won't melt anymore.

The ice...that was so kind and caring was covering every emotions left in him.

* * *

Review


	7. The love that can't be obtain

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 6

"Lisanna." Gray being harsh and pushed her onto the bed. Now being on top of Lisanna, Lisanna's heart stated to beat. Gray smirked and leaned down to give her a kiss but failed. She moved her face to the side. Gray stared and got off of her. Sitting on the bed, Gray let out a sigh and with his heart broken and his hair blocked his eyes from his brokenness.

"I don't support you and Natsu." Gray said, "Lucy...and Natsu...are one couple that are one of a kind. After you were gone... the only one who could pull him back up so high...is Lucy." Gray put his shirt back on.

"Sorry Gray." She cried.

"I knew that you can't get over him Lisanna. When you're in love with someone...it's not like you can get over them that quick. But Lisanna, you shouldn't have used me as a rebound." Gray sighed closing his eyes, "You not only broke my relationship with everyone...and me...but yourself with the whole guild too."

Gray walked out of her room. The ice...had harden. The barrier of the broken heart ice, will always stay cold...and it won't melt anymore.

The ice...that was so kind and caring was covering every emotions left in him.

* * *

Chapter 7

Walking alone in the sun-setting sun Gray saw a romantic area of decorated lights.

There stood Juvia in her beauty dress. There was not a single cloud of rain in the area.

_Was she in a good mood? _Gray thought to him self

Then he saw him. It was non other than Rogue.

_What is she doing with that guy again_? Gray thought, _What is she thinking!_

"Juvia..." Rogue touched her hair, "You do know that I am serious about this." He said.

"You can be." Juvia smiled, "But Juvia is not serious. I heard...that you and Sting-kun wanted to join Fairy Tail." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah." Rogue smiled.

"I can help you." Juvia smiled, "Because I was like you."

"You were?" Rogue smiled.

"Yeah." Juvia smiled grabbing his hands, "Juvia may not like you like you like me...but this is the best I can do for the people who like me. I don't want to give you a broken heart." Juvia said.

"Wouldn't that be just as bad?" Gray stood next to their table with his arms crossing.

"Gray!" Juvia stared.

"What Juvia?" Rogue stared, "I thought you said that he wasn't your boyfriend?"

"He isn't!' Juvia's expression was what Gray didn't expect. She was denying everything about Gray.

Gray was curious and was too curious to know why Rogue was even here...WITH JUVIA?

"What's up Juvia? This is the guy who almost tried to rape you! Now you want him to join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

"Well..." Juvia stood up, "He likes me. I don't want to break his heart...and besides I don't think he'll do it again! Right Rogue?" Juvia stared at Rogue.

"Yeah." Rogue blushed, "But...stripper boy...I really don't think it's your business."

Gray felt offended, "How is it not? She's my friend!"

"Friend?" Rogue asked, "Or do you too have feelings for her?" Rogue was getting pissed, "I want my date with Juvia!" Rogue was being selfish.

"Ok Gray!" Juvia pushed him down the stairs, "Leave us alone please." Juvia was trying to be happy and all.

"What?" Gray stared, "We got to talk later." Gray walked off.

"Huh." Juvia sighed.

Gray walked to Lucy and Natsu's room, "What's up with Juvia?" Gray asked irritated.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked sitting in his chair while Lucy sit on the bed.

"Why was that sabertooth dragon slayer here?" Gray asked stripping.

"Gray your CLOTHES!" Lucy yelled, " And about Rogue...Juvia feels that those who are in that un-required love should have a chance to prove their love." Lucy said.

"So you're telling me she's giving them a chance?" Gray rolled his eyes, "Please!" He smirked, "She's...innocent with no care to show love to others besides the guild and the guy she likes." He pointed out.

"You're jealous?" Natsu asked smiling.

"If I am jealous-" Gray was trying to point out, "Then..." He was lost in words.

Was he jealous?

...and was he trying to hide the fact that he was really in love with her?

"So you are." Lucy smirked, "But...Lisanna?"

"I'm not! I'm in love with Lisanna. Don't be pathetically telling me that I should be with Juvia when you all know that it's wrong." Gray said.

"But it's the truth Gray. What if you DO want to be with Juvia?" Natsu gave Gray the eyes. Natsu's eyes always pierced through him because it feels like Natsu was always reading his mind.

"What happen?" Lucy finally asked, "Between you and Lisanna."

Gray twitched and began to act bogus, "What do you mean? We're doing just fine."

"Doing fine?" Natsu smirked, "How?"

"So you know?" Gray smirked back at Natsu.

"How could we not have?" Natsu smiled, "YOU PLAYED HER."

"What?" Gray stared with dull eyes and thinking, _The opposite answer...you're wrong._

__"Am I wrong?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I don't know?" Lucy sighed, "Gray...do you like Lisanna or what? She seems to really like you. And you...you seem to like Juvia right?" Lucy asked.

"What?" Gray was confused, "What makes you think I like Juvia? Who TOLD you I like Juvia?"

"Lisanna came by crying." Natsu was serious this time.

"Lisanna...huh." Gray sighed, "I tell you...she's going to ruin her relationship with the guilds." Gray said standing up ready to leave.

Natsu, with a fast motion stood up and stood in Gray's ways of exiting.

"What? Flame-brain?" Gray dug his ears.

"Why are you hurting Lisanna!?" Natsu was angered. Gray was more than furious at Natsu's dull and idiotic and unnoticeable stupidity,

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Gray grabbed his shirt, "It's not like you have feelings for her anymore. OR DO YOU? And besides, it's not like she really likes me anyways! Also! About Juvia! Maybe you guys should watch out for her because she could get into trouble!" Gray shoved Natsu aside and as he was about to walk out he turned back to look at Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy." Gray replied and he walked out.

In silence, Natsu and Lucy just sat there.

"So is it back to this?" Lucy forced a smile.

"Back to what?" Natsu sighed, "I care for her...but I can't let you go Lucy!" Natsu said walking up to Lucy and looking at her in the eyes, "Are you jealous?" He smirked. Lucy smirked back and sighed.

"I am jealous, I admit...but, you shouldn't care too much about her." She said sarcastically, "I don't want you to leave me." Lucy hugged him. It was then, that Lucy noticed everything about Natsu's feelings about Lisanna. He was still not willing to LET GO of Lisanna. Was it ok?

Natsu didn't even hug her back. His feelings were so mixed up that he was not sure of what he should do anymore.

Does caring...mean the same thing as love?

"Natsu." Lucy let him go, "Listen, do what you want for the best of us three." Lucy finally said. Her heart torn but her will remained.

Natsu's eyes were terrified of what was to happen next, "I don't want to let you go either Lucy."

"Natsu!" Lucy smacked him on the head, "Listen! This is not about US. It's about them."

"Them...right." Natsu closed his eyes and he allowed himself to look back up at Lucy, "Lucy...are you telling me you're breaking up with me?" He smirked as a joke.

"Yeah." She joked back. But they both knew, that he was the one who mentally broke up with her.

Leaving the blonde celestial mage in the room alone Lucy let out her tears. In the dark room, there...she sat with no light.

She knew that this was for the best but...it ached to feel everything.

Still dark, Juvia introduced Rogue to Erza, "Rogue huh?" Erza stared at the black haired sabertooth mage.

"He's an EX- sabertooth mage Erza. Although he was bad we should welcome him and Sting in!" Juvia suggested.

"You can say that Juvia...but I don't know if I can trust them just yet." Erza studied their movements.

"It's alright, you can think for now Erza-san." Rogue addressed her.

"Yeah. For now, let's get back to partying and vacation rest." Erza was eagerer to eat her cheesecake.

"Then..." Juvia turned around to look at Rogue, "I'll see you when ever." Juvia smiled waving at Rogue, "I'ma go back to the guild group." Juvia walked off. Watched by Rogue, Juvia was feeling unusual. She didn't know what this feelings was. It was like... emptiness.

Walking to the tallest building of the amusement Juvia sat down staring at the cloud with her legs crunched in.

"What are you doing here?" Gray was at the other end laying down not looking at her. He sensed her coming in and realized it was her with out looking.

Juvia's back was turned from him, and she realized that it was his voice she heard and replied, "I came here to find a calm place to stay." She tried to sound calm and stabled. She closed her eyes and held a fist in her hands.

Gray retorted, "A girl like you who's filled with love shouldn't be trying to find a place to hide when you've got a lot of guys that you should be on dates with to keep them happy." Gray was still in that bad mood earlier. It was late, and the stars were shining bright.

"It's late...it's not like they'll be up this late." Juvia replied.

"That's right." Gray sighed, "What are you doing up here this late? A girl like you shouldn't be up too late." He kept pointing out that she was a "girl".

"Same for you Gray. A "Boy" Like you would be stalked by girls like me." Juvia smirked silently to herself.

"That's right." Gray smiled to himself, "A girl like you would." In peaceful silence the wind and ice created their own barrier of an awkward silence.

"I'm going back inside." Juvia suggested for herself. She stood up and realized that Gray was just about to stand up too.

"I guess I'll send you back." Gray scratched his head.

"No. It's fine." Juvia said, "You can walk back first cause It's awkward for me and you to be together." Juvia said, "It'll give people the wrong impression." She stared away. Her strength of her broken heart was growing and Gray could tell.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Why what?" Juvia was confused, "Why will it give people the wrong impression?"

"No." He walked towards her, "Why are you interested in me?" He asked watching her walk back as well.

"I...I was interested in you because you...didn't-...no you showed me light." Juvia smiled remembering when they fought.

"Light? But you're gloomy Juvia. You got to like the gloominess." He smirked and watched her twitched as she hit her back against to fence. His right arms grabbed a hold of the fence that surrounded Juvia; and he did the same with his left.

"Are you saying that Juvia...is gloomy?" Juvia wasn't hurt but she was pained.

"Yeah. You gloom me." Gray smirked leaning closer.

"What are you doing?" Juvia's hands blocked his mouth.

"What?" Gray smirked, "You think I'm going to kiss you?" He smiled, "I wasn't." He laughed.

Making her look like a fool, she blushed.

"But...Juvia...you make me want you..." He lightly brush her hair off her face and he leaned in to give her a kiss. Juvia suddenly pushed away.

"Gray-sama!" She finally called him again.

"That's right." He said again, "sama." He held her hands and he pushed her towards him and giving her a hug he held her tight in her arms.

_He must be hurt..._Juvia thought, _After Lisanna...or because Lisanna still has feelings for Natsu...he must be hurt. He needs someone to be here for him. I'm a rebound...I'm just the rebound. He's using me..._Juvia thought. Eventhought she thought this, she still hugged him back.

"It's alright Gray." She patted his back. Gray tightened his grip around her.

Although it ached Juvia to realize that he's only using her as a rebound to become happy, she was willing to make him happy. She was willing to take the pain and bare with the pain. That pain was how much she loved him...and she realized that...a one-sided love...sometimes...no matter how hard you try...can NEVER get that love and obtain it back. (If you know what I mean).

* * *

Review ^_^

Thank you for all the good/bad reviews so far. I'll try my best to continue this with a more exciting climax(Which this story has long ways to go for Gruvia's love story).

Thank you all again.


	8. Chained up

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 7

"What?" Gray smirked, "You think I'm going to kiss you?" He smiled, "I wasn't." He laughed.

Making her look like a fool, she blushed.

"But...Juvia...you make me want you..." He lightly brush her hair off her face and he leaned in to give her a kiss. Juvia suddenly pushed away.

"Gray-sama!" She finally called him again.

"That's right." He said again, "sama." He held her hands and he pushed her towards him and giving her a hug he held her tight in her arms.

_He must be hurt..._Juvia thought, _After Lisanna...or because Lisanna still has feelings for Natsu...he must be hurt. He needs someone to be here for him. I'm a rebound...I'm just the rebound. He's using me..._Juvia thought. Eventhought she thought this, she still hugged him back.

"It's alright Gray." She patted his back. Gray tightened his grip around her.

Although it ached Juvia to realize that he's only using her as a rebound to become happy, she was willing to make him happy. She was willing to take the pain and bare with the pain. That pain was how much she loved him...and she realized that...a one-sided love...sometimes...no matter how hard you try...can NEVER get that love and obtain it back. (If you know what I mean).

* * *

Chapter 8

The couple of weeks they spent on the island, the couples were all confused about their feelings. The day they were about to leave, Erza encountered someone that she despised ONLY because...what?!

"JELLAL!" Erza punched him and took off his mask in the bathroom.

"This is the mens bathroom Erza!" Jellal said with a husky voice.

"You lied to me did you?" Erza looked pissed.

"Not really." He replied with a dishonest face, "Erza. I thought we already talked about this." He sounded a little bit annoyed.

"What?" She grabbed a hold of his shirt and forced him to look at her. Her honest eyes, and her scared and worried eyes...those were the eyes he didn't want to see.

He turned away from her eyes before he could fall into a deeper hole, "Erza let me go." He ordered.

She hesitated, "Is there a reason I should?" She argued back.

"Yeah." He held her hands which where holding his shirt, and she began to weakened from his warm hands.

"We're through Erza!" He sighed, "Stop TRYING TO PULL ME BACK TO YOU WHEN YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT YOU!" His voice...more than bitter and with a touch of irritation.

Erza suddenly punched the mirror. Her bloody red hands leaking through the pores of her fists.

"Is this really what YOU want?" She wasn't sympathetic or their romance relationship anymore; what she wanted, was for his happiness. Her happiness was for him to be happy. His happiness was for her to be happy. They wanted the best for each other, but why do they keep suffering?

Jellal deeply stared into her red hands, "Yes, Erza. Is there a reason why YOU keep wanting to keep coming back into my life?"

"THERE IS!" She stomped her feet towards him and he was confused on what she'd do next, "WE'RE FAMILY!" She yelled, "CAN I NOT KEEP MY FAIRLY CLOSE?" She was more than distress.

"What MAKES US FAMILY ERZA!" He walked closer to her; trying to make her feel intimidated.

_How could I answer that? _Erza didn't know what to say back. What could make someone a family without being blood? Fairy Tail...of course it's family. Why? Because...it's home. But, Jellal is not home? Is he?

*Pause...the silent between them was increasing.

"Because I'm your home." Her eyes...of honesty. Her hair...that scarlet hair that brings him to notice her. Her heart...her careless quotes of friendships and love.

"Because you're my home?" He made sarcastic laugh and stuttered away, leaning close to her face, he whispered into her ears"I have more than millions of reason not to be with you Erza." He smiled and walked out the mens bathroom.

Standing in the mens bathroom, Erza held her fist with blood. The door creaked and there stood Gray.

"Erza." Gray sighed walking in, "This is the men room." He stared at her bloody hand and the bloody mirror. He walked to the wall nearest to him and leaned on it.

"What happened? What kind of fight do you have with him now?" Gray sighed crossing his arms.

Erza bit her lips and muttered as she walk towards the exit, "You should worry about yourself right now Gray. We're all...surrounded by this thing called love." Erza began to open the door and then she took a good glance at him with no emotions of a smile, "You...don't play around with Juvia." She walked out with that said.

"She's...not in a good mood..." Gray sighed.

Walking out he bumped into Lisanna.

They both stopped walking and not knowing what to say, Lisanna walked off with out taking a look at his pained eyes.

After she had disappeared, he asked him self, "Where's Juvia?"

"Juvia-sama! What do you want to do next?" Lyon smirked.

"Well...I guess we could go to that place." She pointed to the haunted maze.

"Let's go shall we?" He held her tiny hands and kept her warm.

"Sure..." She didn't hold his hands back but as they stood in line, Lyon went to go buy her a drink from the other end of the amusement street.

"Huh..." Juvia sighed and in the line she waited and waited.

"Juvia?" Rogue appeared with a drink.

"Oh...Rogue." She inspected him up and down, "I'm on a date with Lyon now. You have to wait later." She said.

"Well..." Rogue smiled, "He isn't here yet is he?" Rogue smirked and handed her the drink.

"I guess." She didn't say much to him.

"So...shall me and Sting come back with ya'll to Fairy Tail?" Rogue smiled.

She was lost in her own world, "Sure." She wasn't giving him her full attention. He began to understand that no matter how many times he try talking to her she was going to be stingy and answer him with short responses.

Turning her head and observing the area for any signs of Lyon, Juvia spotted the stripper. And as their eyes met, his eyes were filled with jealousy. Although he saw her and their eyes met, he walked pass right in FRONT of her with out saying "hi" or anything to her. He just ignored her.

The clueless Juvia didn't take it personally for she's experienced it enough to know that it's nothing to be serious of.

_But...those eyes means...WHAT? Should I purposely bother him? _Juvia smiled to herself and slapped Rogue on the hand and said, "Rogue. I'll see you later, I have to go." She ran to catch up with the frozen heart of the stripper.

"Gray." Juvia smiled, "Today's our last day here. You should enjoy it." She encouraged him.

He took a glimpse at her and looked forward again, "Are you stalking me?" He asked irritated.

Juvia stopped smiling and gave him a stoned expression, "Stalking? Isn't that what you're doing to me?" She punched his shoulders, "We're friends right? Don't tell me you think just because of the little problems we had in the couple of days...that that'll stop us from being friends." She was seriously innocent with a gullible attitude.

He kept walking and with no reply to her answer, she stopped talking as well. He purposely walked all over the amusement just to have her follow him near by. But as soon as it turned 2:00 she stopped and stood there watching him stop and turn back to look at her in the eyes. His cold eyes, and brutal mixture of emotions pierced right through her. The emotions she had for him. Everything that made her heart suffer, the moments that was broken, the unsought sensibility of their emotions stirred their beating hearts.

The cold air ran through her hair, and the embitter appearance in his eyes worried Juvia.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his hands in his pockets trying to look cool.

"Juvia...was wondering...? What's worrying Gray?" Juvia asked blushing and with an angelical look.

"It's really not your business." He let out a immersed sigh, and as he kept on walking with out her, she stood there in the crowds way she constrained her feelings through out her standing on the road.

Later that day, the beauty of the sun's colors emerged good-bye.

"Who're we missing?" Lucy asked sitting in the train.

"Are we missing someone?" Elfman asked.

"No...I don't think so." Lisanna said.

"We are." Erza replied with a bit of satisfaction, "Juvia, and Gray are left behind."

The piled commotions stirred around the area of the train. "The train is about to leave in five minutes!" Natsu yelled "GET THAT STRIPPER IN THE TRAIN!" He weakened himself as the train began to "Chu Chu".

"Ahh~" Natsu collapsed on Lisanna's thighs.

"Natsu?" Lisanna stared. The awkward moment for everyone there was unspoken of ever again.

Lucy didn't care to look, nor did she even bother to listen. She was worried about Juvia.

Lucy stood up and walked up to Erza, "What is it you're planning for them two?" Lucy asked, "I can't leave a friend behind...especially in her conditions!" Lucy was filled with confidence and with many thoughts and contradictions of what was happening.

"Don't worry Lucy." Erza said, "They'll be in perfect hands...or at least...Juvia will."

**GRAY and JUVIA**

"You kidnapped me." Gray stared at Ul-tear.

"If I didn't...then Erza would've killed us." Ul-tear sighed, "Listen, I don't really need you here...as MUCH. But, because Juvia is here, and Erza requires someone to watch her...YOU have to be here for that reasons." She said putting on hand on her hips.

"So...you and Juvia is planning something aren't you?" Gray started the conversation.

"Of course we're planning something." Ul-tear said sarcastically, "Why do you think that she has the same key-chains as me?" She sighed.

"WHAT?" Juvia came rushing in with Melody, "WHY IS GRAY-SAMA HERE?" She bushed. His heart had beat and a crack of ice fell. -Sama?

"AM I not allowed to?" Gray was smirking, and became interested in what she had to hide.

She was nervous yet cute in Gray's opinion, "YES! I thought we stroke a deal Ul-tear?" Juvia whined.

"I thought this WAS the deal?" Ul-tear smirked and replied with a lie, "To have you and Gray-sama, have some lovely moments with each other, and tied up in situations like...love?" She smirked.

"Maybe me and you...Ul-tear." Gray suggested.

Her reaction was a slight of pride, "Playboy much?" Ul-tear smiled.

"I'm interested in you...and maybe your evil plan along with Juvia..." He glared Juvia down with a timid look, "Are you betraying Fairy Tail Juvia?" He asked.

"Never will I ever." Juvia stared at Gray with upright eyes, "You're doubting Juvia?" Juvia asked.

"Yes." The truthful and honest question with answers they were playing.

"Kay! love birdies. Let me play my game now." Ul-tear sighed, "Here is the schedule!" She sounded strict and controlling.

"- When ever we eat, Juvia feeds the tied up Gray." Ultear smirked.

"Juvia?" Juvia asked pouting, "But...Juvia has business with someone else. I don't have time to hang around Gray right?" Juvia asked.

"We're not training you JUVIA!" Ultear slammed the table.

"We're training the ice and water." She smirked, "The well mixtures." She smiled, "Juvia will have to be stuck everywhere Gray goes." Ul-Tear cut the ropes off of Gray and chained Juvia and Gray's hands together.

"I can break this." Gray made his attempt, and had failed.

"What? Why can't he break it?" Juvia wondered.

"Yeah. This is your first mission. Figure out how to break free." Ul-tear sighed and walked off to the exit door with Melody, "When you finished with your first, come back to get your second training." She disappeared.

"What ARE WE TRAINING FOR?" Gray asked.

"Juvia guess...Juvia should explains." Juvia said.

"Not here. Let's get a room first." Gray and Juvia began to check out their room and sitting on the bed beside each other.

"The things about my key chain is that it allows one of us to have the powers of the water dragon slayer." Juvia said.

"One of us? Why only one of us?" He asked.

"I don't know." Juvia said, "But I do know...that we have to have a bond in order to start the fist step of the key chains to connection." Juvia said.

"Oh really, and why me help YOU?" He sighed.

"Because...Ul choose you." Juvia stared off explaining with a smile, "She said that, she wants Gray to be more involved in her family issues."

"And you're part of her family?" Gray asked.

"A little." Juvia smiled.

Then I guess...let's build our bond stronger...while YOU try to make our bond stronger...I'll be spending my time at the clubs...and maybe Ul-tear." He smirked.

"But we have to break this chain before you do so." Juvia said blushing, "I don't want to be in the same room you're in!" She yelled.

He smirked, "You're jealous?"

She blushed and with a fast reply she said, "NO! It's just wrong for me to be there when you're doing these kinds of things! Don't forget Lisanna too..." She trailed off.

"I thought you knew what happened between us?" He asked.

"Yeah. But it doesn't hurt to still...want to be with her. And if you like her enough, you should try harder." Juvia smiled.

Gray smiled at Juvia and stroked her hair, "Maybe me and you can hang out?" He smiled.

"We are." She said innocently, "We're going to create a bond for Ul-tear.

Gray flicked her head, "OW!" She cried.

"There is no bond unless you make an effort to do it for yourself. Don't do it because of her." Gray said, "Do it because you want to." He was smiling. The Gray that Juvia knew...was back.

"Gray-sama?" She asked.

"What?" He sounded annoyed, "Why don't me and Ul-tear do this?" Gray asked teasingly.

"What?" Juvia yelled.

"Just kidding." He joked, "Well, what do we do?"

"Figure how to break this." Juvia stared at the chain.

"It must has some spell on it." Gray said.

"Must..." Juvia sighed yawning, "Let's go to sleep first. Then wake up early in the morning." Juvia was excited.

Gray gave Juvia a glare, "You want to sleep with me?" He smirked with a sly look.

"What? I thought you were sleeping on the ground?" Juvia asked being careful now that she was moving on with out much likes of Gray anymore. She doesn't have those thoughts and day dreams about Gray and her anymore...it was just..."friends" now.

"Friends"

"Friends?"

"We- Juvia. Juvia and Gray, sleep together...on 1 bed. Are you following what I'm trying to say?" He asked touching her shoulders with his right arms.

"Well...I guess we could." Juvia laid down facing the opposite way of Gray. Gray was purposely facing Juvia for attention and maybe love?

"Juvia" He came closer to her.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"Don't you love me?" He asked.

"You're my friend of course." She said tired.

"Well...you're not going to kiss me good night?" He touched her waist under the blanket.

"Gray!" She jumped out of the bed but the chains pulled them back together. Now she was an inch away from his curved and smiling lips.

"Juvia." He pressed his lips against hers. And this time, Juvia's eyes didn't close. Her shocked reaction as always and his intense feelings emerged with hers. She felt his pain. Everything he couldn't tell anyone. She felt it. She heard it.

But...did he hear hers? Did he feel it?

...probably not

* * *

Review =)


	9. Stuck now broken

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 8

"We- Juvia. Juvia and Gray, sleep together...on 1 bed. Are you following what I'm trying to say?" He asked touching her shoulders with his right arms.

"Well...I guess we could." Juvia laid down facing the opposite way of Gray. Gray was purposely facing Juvia for attention and maybe love?

"Juvia" He came closer to her.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"Don't you love me?" He asked.

"You're my friend of course." She said tired.

"Well...you're not going to kiss me good night?" He touched her waist under the blanket.

"Gray!" She jumped out of the bed but the chains pulled them back together. Now she was an inch away from his curved and smiling lips.

"Juvia." He pressed his lips against hers. And this time, Juvia's eyes didn't close. Her shocked reaction as always and his intense feelings emerged with hers. She felt his pain. Everything he couldn't tell anyone. She felt it. She heard it.

But...did he hear hers? Did he feel it?

...probably not

* * *

Chapter 9

Her heart was beating fast. He pushed her onto the bed, and he prison-ed her hands above her. kissing her all over her neck. She then realized that this was really happening. She then pushed him away from her body. Their sticky and heated body were burning.

"Stop." She breathed heavily.

She then noticed he bumped his head on the side of the bed.

"What?" He comforted his head.

"What do you mean what?" She covered herself with blankets. Since their hands were still attached their hands were wiggling around.

"You wanted it!" He impelled her with a grin.

"I never said that!" She was on the verge of tearing. Covering the blankets across her face and pulled her feet in.

"What with you?" Gray sighed realizing what he had just done. He had hurt on of his fellow members of Fairy Tail, "I don't know if I'm suppose to be sorry Juvia." He was serious in his words. The bright moon outside the window gleaming on them.

"Don't apologize." Juvia mumbled, "I just wanted...to make you happy. But...I don't think I can do that anymore." She said.

"Make me happy?" He let out a little laugh, "I don't need you to make me happy Juvia. You're family." He said. Juvia didn't reply.

"Let's...just finish this bond and get this over with." Juvia layed down covered in blankets and turned away from Gray.

Gray couldn't help but let out a sigh.

The next morning, as Gray woke up, he saw that Juvia was sitting up and couldn't go anywhere because he was asleep and they were still stuck together.

"You've been awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." Her voiced cracked.

"Juvia." It bothered him, "What is wrong with you? You want it...then the next, you don't." Gray grabbed her hands, "So now you hate me JUST BECAUSE WHAT?" He yelled.

Juvia gave him an emotionless stare, "Because, I was thinking...and thinking. Why should I go for a guy...who wants to do things that are stupid just because he doesn't have the girl he love. And he even told others that they shouldn't sulk just because of a girl." Juvia said, "I'm over you Gray." She convinced herself.

Gray bit his lips and said, "So you're upset because I didn't choose you?" He asked.

Juvia shook her head, "No, I'm mad because you couldn't keep your words." She said with her fidelity to her honest heart.

"Yeah...ok." He sat up. Sitting in the awkward moment of silence, Juvia slowly touched his shoulder and took her hands off as soon as he turned his head towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go out to eat?" She asked. Her stomach began to growl, "GRRrrrr"

"Guess we could." He dragged her directly out of the room and kept making it hard for her to walk. She had to run as he walked fast. Even though he purposely tried to make her annoyed and make her angered, she just followed him with an endurable strength. When he noticed that she was still enduring, he walked faster; the outcome of that was something unexpected.

"BAM"

"OUCH!" Juvia fell and scrapped her chin and knees.

Gray's hands touched the ground as she fell.

"Geez Juvia. Keep up!" He snorted.

"Sorry." She wimped and wiped her tears, "Let's go eat." She smiled trying to stand.

"Can you stand up?" Gray asked.

"Ah...Yes." She slowly go up and limped as she walked. Gray noticed her limping and groaned.

"You make me go CRAZY!" Gray stopped walking and lent her his shoulder to hold onto. Since he couldn't carry her, he slowly walked to the restraunt they headed to.

"What would you like?" The perfect figure and hot as Gray thought waitress asked.

"I would like you." He smirked.

"Gray!" Juvia yelled.

"Sorry boy but you got a girl." She winked flirtatiously.

"Please just order our FOOD!" Juvia yelled swinging her arms along with Gray's right arms.

After they ordered, Juvia then stared at her food.

"Feed me." Gray ordered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I don't use my left hands to feed me. So YOU feed me." He said, "This is your fault too." He said.

"Oh." She stared at her food and whined, "Here." She fed him. His eyes were on her the entire time.

"Is there any reason why you're looking at me?" She asked irritated for she wanted to eat her food.

_What is it about her? _Gray thought. _Something...something is bothering me so much about her!_

"I'm done." Juvia refused to feed him any loner. She began to eat her food and felt Gray watching her.

"Is something wrong?" Juvia asked Gray.

Gray nodded, "Yes." He smirked, "I really want to break this chain right now." He said, "I need to head back to Fairy Tail." He said.

"oh Really?" She asked, "Why?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Because Lisanna." He pointed out on purpose.

"Oh, Then why don't you just go?" Was her reaction. She...didn't care anymore does she?

_Or is she hiding? _Gray thought biting his lips and with a grin he wiped the mustard of of Juvia's face.

"Thank-you." Was Juvia's reply.

"Are you guys done yet?" Ul-tear said.

"Ul-tear! And...Jellal!" Gray pointed.

"Calm down." Meldy said.

"Hey Meldy." Juvia smiled.

"Hello." They greeted.

"You guys still chained up?" Jellal asked, "I thought it'll only take about...a night." He said drinking water.

"Well I really need to go. I can't do this or whatever you guys wanted me to do anymore." He said in a hurry.

"Yeah?" Jellal frowned.

Gray signaled his head a yes, "I need to get back to Fairy tail."

Jellal knew and understood that Gray had no motivation to be there, "If you go...you do know what happens right?"

Gray groaned and replied, "I have no reason to know. I don't want to." he said stubbornly.

Juvia who was still innocently eating gently didn't care to listen or jump in the conversation; she too, had no motivation to make Gray stay.

"Let him go Ul-tear." Jellal ordered.

"Yes sir." Ul-tear said walkling to Juvia and Gray's hands of chained.

"Juvia...I need your chain." Ul-tear said holding her chain. Juvia handed Ul-tear her chain. Ultear then made the key chain unlock the chains by sticking them 2 key chains into the chain that tied Gray and Juvia together at the same time and unlocked their connection.

"Go Gray." Ul-tear said.

Gray rubbed his arms and took a look at Juvia who was looking away. She seemed to have been upset. This was what he wanted, and Gray began to smirk.

_Yes, She's finally showing wants(meaning she finally looks jealous), _ Gray thought with a smile.

Gray cleaned his jacket, "Juvia you coming?" He asked.

Juvia didn't reply. Her aura made the tension in the restraunt gloomy.

"It's still early, do you really not want to go?" He asked.

Meldy couldn't stand the situation and so she butted in, "She doesn't want to, iced boy." Meldy said.

"More like she can't." Ultear added.

Gray took a bun off the table, "Well I guess I'll go then." He grinned as he walked out.

Jellal glared at Ultear. They gave eye contacts about what to do next.

"It doesn't matter." Juvia said, "What's planned is planned. We're going to plan B Ultear. Help me out." Juvia said desperately.

Ultear exhaled, "You do understand that plan B will take about 3 years?"

Juvia sat down at their table and continued to eat, "I know it does." Juvia said.

"Juvia!" Meldy said, "Why do you need this powers so much?"

Juvia stopped eating and stared the table down, "It's for our parents. It's for my friends...family. Fairy Tail." Juvia said, "I only...have that ONE reason...23 years ago..." She said.

"What for? Ultear asked.

Jellal tapped the table for them to continue the story.

Juvia sighed and began to explained, "It was 10 years ago...when I haven't entered the phantom guild yet...there was this guy." She smiled, "His name...was Gorue." Juvia smiled, "He...had black hair...with red eyes. He...looked scary. But he was gloomy." She gave a long pause, "Like me. He loved the rain. He said...that he'll allow me to have that one thing that he took from me once I finished the priment ceremony.." Juvia smiled.

"Is that good or bad?" Meldy asked, "Do you like him or you don't?"

"I like him..." Juvia smiled, "He showed me what the real world is like."

Ultear was interested, "What did he take from you?"

"He took something vulnerable to me...it was none other than a simple ring." Juvia blushed.

"A RING?" Meldy yelled, "that's it? And you want it back?" She snorted.

"Don't you get it!" Jellal yelled, "It means when Juvia is achieves the water power of the key chains...he'll come back to propose to her."

Juvia blushed.

"That's awful." Meldy yelled.

"What is?" Juvia smiled.

"THAT he WILL ONLY COME BACK WHEN YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH! He doesn't want you because he likes you! But because you've got power!" Meldy yelled.

"I know." Juvia stated.

"Then Why do that?" Ultear was confused.

Juvia stared off into space, "Because...I believe in him. No matter how many times you will tell me that guys...I know it ain't because of that." Juvia said, "Juvia believes in him. It's not because Juvia is stupid...but because trust...is all it needs to continue a belief." Juvia smiled.

Jellal shook his head of his disbelief, "You're being fooled. Don't believe in something that has not given you proof anything that he'll come back." Jellal said.

"Hehe." Juvia was giggling.

"Why're you so happy?" Ultear asked, "I'm actually worried about you!"

Juvia smiled, "Thank you."

"What for?" Ultear asked.

Juvia grabbed her hands, "For giving me this opportunity. I HAVE to achieve this...no matter how long it will take. I will gain this. Ok...Ultear? Help me." Juvia begged.

Ultear shook her head, "I can't help you unless you make a bond with an ice mage." She said.

"You!" Juvia smiled.

Ultear smacked the table, "I can't Juvia. I've already chained with Meldy already. I can't chain doubled."

Juvia frowned, "Oh. Then!" Juvia said, "Let's do plan B."

"Alright then...plan B." Ultear lightly smiled.

On the way to the train, Gray thought and thought.

_Why would I regret anything? _Gray thought. He turned back to look if there was any sign of Juvia trying to follow him.

"No." He exhaled, "This isn't right...to leave her here."

"It isn't." Rogue stood behind Gray.

"You." Gray said in a cruel way.

"Rogue, Don't do anything stupid." Sting the blonde said.

"I heard she was going to do the priment of the Key Chain?" Rogue smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said.

Rogue murmurer, "I guess he doesn't care about Juvia. It doesn't matter." Rogue patted Gray's back, "Don't worry Bro."

"Don't touch me." Gray said lamely.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Rogue teased, "I guess you being here means...you don't know what is really up with Juvia."

"I don't care to know. Stop trying to convince me!" He rejected.

Sting stared, "He does want to know. If he doesn't why hasn't he walked forward and at least try to not be around us?" Sting smirked.

Rogue was disappointed, "You're in idiot." Rogue became tensed, "For leaving her...just like I did." Rogue had a sly smile on and at the corner of his eyes staring at Gray's reaction.

OH! The Horror look on Gray's face...never will Rogue and Sting ever forget his reactions.

* * *

Review


	10. Giving up my love

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 9

"You." Gray said in a cruel way.

"Rogue, Don't do anything stupid." Sting the blonde said.

"I heard she was going to do the priment of the Key Chain?" Rogue smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gray said.

Rogue murmurer, "I guess he doesn't care about Juvia. It doesn't matter." Rogue patted Gray's back, "Don't worry Bro."

"Don't touch me." Gray said lamely.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Rogue teased, "I guess you being here means...you don't know what is really up with Juvia."

"I don't care to know. Stop trying to convince me!" He rejected.

Sting stared, "He does want to know. If he doesn't why hasn't he walked forward and at least try to not be around us?" Sting smirked.

Rogue was disappointed, "You're in idiot." Rogue became tensed, "For leaving her...just like I did." Rogue had a sly smile on and at the corner of his eyes staring at Gray's reaction.

OH! The Horror look on Gray's face...never will Rogue and Sting ever forget his reactions.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Let's go Rogue." Sting smirked.

Rogue began to walk off but Gray grabbed his shirt and forced him to look at him, "What do you have between Juvia and you?"

Rogue was smiling and laughing inside at Gray, "Why would someone who don't give a damn about her care what others have between her?" Rogue slapped Gray's hands off him. Fixing his jacket, Rogue finally answered Gray, "We are soul mates what did you think?" Rogue smiled.

"I guess I'll leave with out Rogue." Sting said, "I need to go find my blonde." He smirked.

"Go. I'm not leaving with out her." Rogue said.

"Then bye." Sting stepped onto the train.

"Who are you?" Gray yelled.

Rogue carried his bag and walked up the stares to go find Juvia.

"The train will be leaving in 1 minute!" The announcement was made.

Gray stood speechless watching the train pass by.

"I got to get back." Gray ran back.

By the time Gray had gotten back to where he left Juvia she wasn't there. Gray's blood began to boil.

He walked up to the counter of the waitress, "Hey," Gray grabbed his shirt and asked, "Where did the blue haired girl go?" He asked. The atmosphere around him was dark and filled with an unknown feeling that is unknown to himself.

The waitress who was scared pointed out the door and said, "They said they were heading back to the hotel."

Gray let him go and ran out. Heading out to the hotel, he saw a glimpse of blue hair and ran towards that direction.

"HEY JUVIA!" He grabbed her shoulder but as he turned the women around he realized that it wasn't her, "ULTEAR?"

"Hey ice boy." Ultear said, "So you did come back."

"Why're you dress as Juvia!" He yelled, "Where is she?"

"It's too late." She said with a smile, "What do you want with her anyways?"

"I-" He didn't really know why he was chasing her.

"Is it because you love her?" Ultear smirked.

"Love is out of the question. Maybe like her as a friend. But not love." He said, "Listen its my duty to have my fellow member fairy tail safe!" He said.

"She is." Ultear said.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her shirt, "ARE YOU STALLING?"

"No. Gray. I don't think you have a reason to see her." Ultear said, "I'm protecting her."

"BY KEEPING HER AWAY FROM FAIRY TAIL?" Gray yelled.

"Obviously not." Ultear said.

"YOU-"

"Gray?" Juvia held her bags in her hands with a question mark above her head.

"Juvia!" Gray gave Ultear a stare and then glanced back at Juvia and said, "We need to talk, alone." He said. They walked back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked looking at his worried expression.

"Juvia." Gray started, "I..."

"Gray. It's alright you don't' have to come and do that Priment anymore." She said.

"That's not what I'm trying to say..." He said.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Juvia, I came back because I was worried." He said.

"Oh, sorry." Juvia apologized.

Gray didn't know how to express his feelings.

"Are you going to say something or not?" Jellal entered.

"I AM!" Gray yelled, "WHY'RE YOU HERE?" He yelled.

"Because I'm here to tell you that it is too late." Jellal was serious.

"How am I late? You guys don't even know what I'm about to do!" Gray yelled.

"Oh that's right what are you doing here?" Juvia asked.

"I AM HERE TO TELL YOU I LIKE YOU!" He yelled. After a couple seconds, he started blushing. But he became cautious of Juvia's reaction. She was stunned, but she seemed to be crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I already told you it's too late Gray!" Jellal muttered.

Gray was still confused, "HOW?"

"Thank-you." Juvia was smiling yet she was sorrowed.

"Tell me what's going on." He was annoyed.

"Juvia...can't love you anymore." Juvia smiled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Jellal breathed, "We had started plan B already."

"What's plan B?" Gray asked.

"...We have to sell her love for her loved ones, for her desires." Jellal grumbled.

"So...Juvia can't feel any emotions of love anymore." Juvia smiled.

"But...you just smiled at me...and thanked me! That's love!" Gray argued.

"She has a day left." Jellal said.

"So...by then...she'll forget me?" Gray asked.

His heart dropped. What could he do?

He had JUST realized his love for her...and now, something has to get in the way.

The burning in his chest, and the aggravating situation he is being held by.

"WHY NOW?" He wondered.

Why am I such an idiot! Such...an idiot. The bright light, and disappeared, and the smile he always saw will soon not be there. The gloom...his stalker won't be there...ever again.

"Did you really love her?" Ultear asked Gray who was sitting down on the roof of the hotel.

"I don't know." Gray ran his fingers through his hair, "But it hurts."

"You acted like you didn't even care. I don't get it...what made you change your mind?" Ultear asked.

"I had a flash back." He stared at the gloomy sky, "Flashback...to when...to when we first met." He hid his tears beneath his hands.

"She was suffering herself...and now, you're experiencing something worse than she has." Ultear said.

* * *

Review


	11. It's likemeeting you again

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 10

"So...by then...she'll forget me?" Gray asked.

His heart dropped. What could he do?

He had JUST realized his love for her...and now, something has to get in the way.

The burning in his chest, and the aggravating situation he is being held by.

"WHY NOW?" He wondered.

Why am I such an idiot! Such...an idiot. The bright light, and disappeared, and the smile he always saw will soon not be there. The gloom...his stalker won't be there...ever again.

"Did you really love her?" Ultear asked Gray who was sitting down on the roof of the hotel.

"I don't know." Gray ran his fingers through his hair, "But it hurts."

"You acted like you didn't even care. I don't get it...what made you change your mind?" Ultear asked.

"I had a flash back." He stared at the gloomy sky, "Flashback...to when...to when we first met." He hid his tears beneath his hands.

"She was suffering herself...and now, you're experiencing something worse than she has." Ultear said.

* * *

Chapter 11

Days has passed since he last saw Juvia. Walking down the town of that same street just dragging along every hour of the day.

The pain and mostly the guilt of letting a comrade down, he was ashamed.

Today on the same street, he walked and walked...UNTIL an unexpected occurrence occurred.

"What?" Ultear smirked at the bleak man who slowly stared to see who had called out to him; a person filled with many thoughts of regrets, and sorrow.

"What is there to be sorrow about?" Melody asked. Her full grown body was still in the process of growing.

Gray's bag under his eyes sagged, "What sorrow?"

Then at that moment the only thing his eyes could see was the blue haired sticking from behind, "What? This is the guy that is in sorrow?" Juvia smirked with a big smile. That was a smile he never saw before.

Ultear and Melody sighed, "Gray meet Juvia. Juvia meet Gray."

Juvia's eyes were fixed on his, "Hey, Ul? Why does he keep staring so deeply?" Juvia smiled flirtatiously and outgoingly asked, "Perhaps _you like me_?" He was speechless that a girl who had forgotten him was talking to him.

"I don't think I'd want to talk to a girl...who'd give up a precious memory for a guy." Gray's thoughts gathered in anger and hatred, "To give up your knowledge and..." He had despised her for her decisions.

Juvia just looked at him with a flirty look, "Thank you." Juvia said with affection. Her uncaring movements for Gray was something that they thought they'd never see. She completely ignored him and above all she didn't even cared to remember his name!

Gray stared brokenly, "Get out of my sight." He started.

Ultear sighed, "So I'm guessing you don't care?" Ultear asked in curiosity.

Gray froze the drink that was given to him, "Care about what?" He smirked, "Maybe now I can take my chances to just blow her off, and maybe get her dumb head back together!" He was motivated.

"Why should you do that?" Juvia asked, "My head is together?" Juvia sighed, "It's YOUR head that's messed up sorrow boy."

"I like how you guys are just talking about her and she's right here." Melody drank her drink royally.

"There's just one thing she remembers," Ultear said, "And that's that she had broken something...precious, was all she told me."

"What?" Gray asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Juvia replied, "I keep dreaming?" Juvia smiled.

"Did you hear?" Ultear asked, "That the lower guilds had declared war on Fairy Tail?"

The gulp of ache swept down into his stomach and gave him chills of spine.

Ultear eyed him and sighed, "Are you going to leave?"

Juvia somewhat hesitated for some reasons and took a step up, "I want to see Fairy Tail." Juvia smiled.

Melody and Ultear turned to look at the Blue haired woman and their eyes widen from the surprise that Juvia was eager to yearn to go to Fairy Tail after everything that was happening.

"Your reason?" Gray asked crossing his arms with a smirk.

Juvia stared at the sky and smiled. The wind ran through her hair and as she pulled her bangs away from her face for Gray to see she replied, "Something tells me...that Fairy Tail is home. So I kind of just want to check it out."

Her answer was something that the three(Melody, Gray, Ultear) didn't expect to hear since she DID choose to loose her memories.

"Juvia, didn't you say you wanted to train?" Ultear tried persuading.

Juvia just stood there gazing at the blue sky, "fairy Tail...I can't wait."

Ultear lowered her head and thought to herself, _By this rate, when the time comes, she won't be able to be granted her memories back...and possibilities she might..._

"Might what?" Gray was reading her thoughts.

"Oh, Shall I really tell you what?" Ultear flirted.

Gray smirked and walked towards her and replied, "Yeah."

"Die." Ultear said calmly.

"You're telling me...she took a risk to die?" Gray smiled.

"Yeah."

Melody entered the conversation while Juvia was silently in her own world.

"This is how it works, the 2 key chains grants only power by using your memories to create a greater power. So when Juvia gave up her memories to be granted a wish of meeting that man again, she took a risk to die. How? Because the key chain limits your use of wish. And the limit is only 2 years." Melody smiled.

Gray glanced over at Juvia, "And why does she need to train to be granted?"

"The Key chain...takes energy...and training. So we insist she trains to gain that water dragon powers as well." Ultear said.

"You guys aren't planing to use that are you?" Gray asked curiously.

Melody squealed, "There's now way I'll play Juvia!"

"I guess..." Gray sighed, "What's wrong with her going to Fairy Tail?"

"If she regains her memories back, she could possibly die as well." Ultear said.

"Then when does this ever end?" Gray asked.

"2 ways." Jellal appeared, "One, is to find the man. Two, is to over power the key chain by training."

Gray smirked, "Who's the man?"

"That's the thing, we don't know." Ultear said.

Gray sighed, "Then, I'm heading back to Fairy Tail alone." Gray said laid back.

"Wait, so you're not going to take me?" Juvia heard that and innocently.

"Didn't you hear what we just told you idiot? You'll die if you remember anything." Gray pointed out easily.

"SO...you're really going to just leave?" Melody asked.

"Yeah what about it? Fairy Tail needs me." Gray said.

"You can't leave me!" Juvia yelled, "I want to go!"

"Why is she acting like a baby?" Gray yelled angrily, "Fairy Tail is in trouble and I need to be there!"

The argument between two fairy tail members got heated and Jellal, and the others didn't know what to do.

"Give me MORE reasons why you should go?" Gray yelled.

"BECAUSE..." Juvia sighed, "If you don't, then I'll...I mind as well die right now." She threatened.

"Your memories must have blocked you from being able to know the difference between annoying and stalking." Gray was angered for the fact that she was risking her life. Gray didn't care anymore, and his intentions was leaving...and as he walked a couple steps away to the door Juvia did something surprisingly.

"Please!" Juvia was on her knees, "take me!" She had her knees onto the ground along with her head, "I REALLY want to see Fairy Tail!" She yelled.

Hearing her voice he was persuaded yet cautious. He opened his mouth and began to shut them again. With out turning around he knew for some reason she was crying, "You acted like you didn't know me..." Gray turned around, "So I'll act like I don't know you. Got it?" Gray stared at her, "My name is Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. You?"

"Juvia Lockster." Juvia wiped her tears, "Nice to meet you."

It was like they were meeting each other again...

* * *

My POV

So the whole point so far if you're confused is the fact that Juvia is NOT allowed to go to Fairy Tail for if she remembers anything, she'll probably die because of the pact that has been made with the key chains.

But the Key chains are Key chains of a the water dragon slayer as well leading to Juvia's grants of meeting this man.

Gray is angry because she knows that as a Fairy Tail member, they take all the pain in together, but she's taking everything in her self. Gray is also angered because she insist to bother him and to risk her life. He is hurt because of the fact that Juvia is out of this one sided love and bringing him to a position of that one-sided love.

He knows and tries to smile and be happy but because of the fact that he doesn't know what to do. Either to grant Juvia's wish, or to forget everything ever happen like her.

Juvia is slowly remembering but she's struggling to remember.

* * *

Review.

Sorry for the long wait. Had a competition this thanksgiving so I had to practice hard with the rest of the people ^_^


	12. Lost feelings

**One-sided love**

Review to chapter 11

"You can't leave me!" Juvia yelled, "I want to go!"

"Why is she acting like a baby?" Gray yelled angrily, "Fairy Tail is in trouble and I need to be there!"

The argument between two fairy tail members got heated and Jellal, and the others didn't know what to do.

"Give me MORE reasons why you should go?" Gray yelled.

"BECAUSE..." Juvia sighed, "If you don't, then I'll...I mind as well die right now." She threatened.

"Your memories must have blocked you from being able to know the difference between annoying and stalking." Gray was angered for the fact that she was risking her life. Gray didn't care anymore, and his intentions was leaving...and as he walked a couple steps away to the door Juvia did something surprisingly.

"Please!" Juvia was on her knees, "take me!" She had her knees onto the ground along with her head, "I REALLY want to see Fairy Tail!" She yelled.

Hearing her voice he was persuaded yet cautious. He opened his mouth and began to shut them again. With out turning around he knew for some reason she was crying, "You acted like you didn't know me..." Gray turned around, "So I'll act like I don't know you. Got it?" Gray stared at her, "My name is Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail. You?"

"Juvia Lockster." Juvia wiped her tears, "Nice to meet you."

It was like they were meeting each other again...

* * *

chapter 12

"You're leaving Juvia?" Ultear grabbed Juvia's hands.

Juvia smiled, "Yeah! I'm so excited!"

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked laying aside on the door.

Juvia stared at the blue haired man, "Of course! What else could I wish for?" She smiled.

"Are you really sure?" Melody cried.

"Don't cry melody, you'll be just fine!" Juvia cheered the girl up.

As Jellal, Ultear, and Melody walked Juvia out to Gray Gray stared at the blue haired girl and smiled.

"What? What's with this little scene? It's not like we're getting married." Gray teased.

"THERE'S NO WAY JUVIA IS GETTING MARRIED TO YOU!" Juvia yelled but as she saw something walking from behind Gray, she backed away from Gray.

"It can't be?" Juvia stuttered.

"What Juvia?" Gray asked looking back.

"Rogue?" Ultear stared.

"What does he want?" Jellal asked.

"Hehe." Rogue laughed, "I'm so disappointed Juvia." Rogue smiled, "You didn't realize who I was?" The horror on Juvia's face stood out to Gray.

"Surprised much?" Rogue walked faster towards Juvia until Gray's hands blocked him from entering any further, "Gray? Was it?"

"What do you want from Juvia?" Gray yelled.

Rogue did reply, but his eyes were only fixed onto Juvia's disgust face she made as she regain her memories.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Jellal asked Ultear.

Ultear just stood back, "This certainly doesn't seem right."

JUVIA'S POV

Everything again. The horror I feel. My fears came back so fast. Was this what I wanted? What I wanted from him...he hid from me. Rogue...was Gorue?  
Why does this even surprise me?  
He never wanted me anyways.  
He lied to me  
He just wanted money!...was that it?  
Or...wait!

...

Why did I want to search him again?

The memories flushed back so quick.

That's right...my love I had for him?

Was it even love?

Like?

I don't know? My eyes were fixed onto his red eyes. Those demonic eyes he always looked at me with.

"You remember?" Rogue(Gorue) asked me.

I didn't know what to say anymore. Since...he did leave me...and he hid from me, and not only that...he took it away!

"Am I suppose to forgive you?" I began to act tough not backing down.

"Excuse you ice ticks." Rogue shoved Gray and walked up to me with his smile.

"My memories are back. And I have performed the priment already. I still don't HAVE the water dragon slayer's powers. You want to understand why?" I asked.

"I already know why." Rogue smirked.

"Why?" My eyes were fixed on his sneaky eyes.

He began to touch my face with his big hands, "Because you sealed that ONE thing away so that I can't obtain the water dragon's slayer's powers aren't I right?"

"What's this about Juvia?" Gray asked jumping up to kick the 3rd generation of the dragon slayers.

"My memories came back...but my feelings didn't. That means the finishing touch to obtain the water dragon's slayers powers is feelings." I replied with no sense of emotions.

NORMAL POV

"Why did you seal it Juvia?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

"Rogue." Jellal walked in front of Juvia, "For your information, we only performed this ceremony so that we can be notified on who wanted to take the powers of the sealed dragon powers."

"WAIT!" Gray yelled, "What is GOING ON?" Gray yelled.

"Gray." Juvia walked around Jellal, "The problem to the war of Fairy Tail vs. The little guilds is the fact that there is someone pulling the strings to get Fairy Tail killed. Why? You wonder...it's because of the 1st dragon slayer's powers. Our guild holds the most powers of dragon slayers. The key chain holds 1/4 of the powers of the water dragon slayer's powers." Gray was silent still.

"How are YOU involved in this?" Gray asked.

"Ul and my mom was the guardian of the key chains to protect the water dragon slayer's powers. Ultear told me that someone was after the powers, and she asked for my help." Juvia's eyes didn't dare look at Gray's expression, her eyes were only on Rogue's smirk.

"What's this about the GORUE guy?" Gray calmly asked.

"The wish on the key chains were lies. The things on the Gorue guy...you know the fact that I wanted to see him again, is true. The Key chain takes away one of your special memories with that someone to use it against you. So Gorue was the one special person of my memories. Rogue IS Gorue. And...the guy who...how can I say this?" Juvia stared at the ground and then pierced straight into Rogue's dark pupil, "He's the guy who wants this powers. Basically an enemy?" Juvia questioned herself.

"You'r saying I'm the enemy?" Rogue smirked, "You're wrong. I need the water dragon power to help YOU!" He yelled.

"Help ME?" Juvia yelled, "YOU SLAUGHTER MY PARENTS!"

Rogue's eyes wavered and he let out a deep sigh, "Think what you want Juvia." He said, "WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE WATER DRAGON SLAYER'S POWER!" He yelled.

"She doesn't have it because I sealed her feelings." Jellal said, "The key of the key chain is none other than her love right?"

"Wait!" Gray stood up, "Why does it have to BE juvia?"

Ultear sighed, "I thought we said this already... I can't do it because I have no connection to water...Juvia does. And she held the other key chain in which no one else can touch it besides her family..." Ultear said.

Gray stared at the emotionless blue haired girl, "Then...all this time you knew that Fairy Tail was going to go into war with...people?"

"I did." Juvia smirked, "I've waited every day and moment for this day Gray. To see Gorue's face and to see his reaction when he sees that no one can obtain the water dragon slayer's powers." Juvia smirked.

Rogue's red eyes laid to the ground, "Don't think it's over Juvia...cause now...you may never have feelings...and that's a curse." Rogue turned his back.

Gray was angered and furious with those words, "Say that again bastard!" Gray punched Rogue, "REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID!"

Gray was in an out burst.

"Why is he getting mad?" Juvia questioned.

"Juvia can never LOVE or feel ANYTHING for anyone or ANYTHING!" Rogue was in tears.

"Why is he crying?" Juvia sighed, "This is quite stupid." She stared.

Gray stopped punching and began to break down.

"You want to know why?" Gray stood up and walked with tears in his eyes towards Juvia, "You want to KNOW WHY I'M BREAKING DOWN!" He yelled he stopped walking as soon as he reached her, "BECAUSE NOW YOU'VE JUST GIVEN UP ON:  
LUCI  
GAJEEL!  
ME!  
ABOVE ALL YOU'VE GIVEN UP ON FAIRY TAIL!" His words stabbed her deep.

Although she doesn't look like she was crying, she was crying. Her heart was deeply hurt.

"Given up?" Juvia asked with sarcasm.

JUVIA POV

_They don't know._

_What I feel._

_How I feel_

_Why I feel._

_What I am..._

_It hurts more than anything...to pretend. To seal the love I had away...because...now..._

_I CAN'T GO BACK HOME! _

_I CAN'T LOVE FAIRY TAIL ANYMORE!_

_I CAN'T BE ME ANYMORE!_

_I CAN'T do what I want to do most...and that's just to be with Fairy tail._

_I want to go home._

_I wanted to go home._

_I do..._

_But now, because...of Fairy Tail...being ordered by UL...to do this, is something I have to obey. _

_If I don't...Gray, wouldn't you be so mad at me?..._

_Between Natsu or me...who would you choose? _

NORMAL POV

_I saw her tears coming out, with out words and with out emotions I knew...I knew that she was dying from inside out. _Gray thought.

"Gray?" Rogue knew how to read Juvia's minds, "Who would you choose?" The black haired raven was still laying on the ground staring at the sky, "Your faire ball dragon slayer friend...or Juvia?" Rogue smirked, "If you had to choose between the two important friends...who would you choose?"

Gray's eyes turned to look at the red eyes of Rogue's.

"You're telling me...that...it's that time already?" Gray's eyes were filled with terror, and the fear he had was unsuspected.

"Or else...Natsu will die." Rogue smirked with a deep smile and a giggle of humiliation.

* * *

__It is quite confusing now...I'm guessing haha.

Well, ask if so

Review please3


End file.
